


Крыло зимы

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Mysticism, Polyamory, Prostitution, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Страшная зимняя сказка





	1. Chapter 1

Базарная площадь шумела сотнями голосов, взрывалась громкими криками зазывал, лоточников наперебой предлагающих свои товары, детским смехом, ржанием мулов и привезённых на продажу лошадей. Кругом носились дети, туда-сюда сновали юркие карманники. 

Джек любил выходить в город, бродить вместе с парой охранников по улицам, заглядывать в таверны, садиться в угол, заказывать недорогой обед на троих и наблюдать за тем, как живётся в столице простому народу. Любил бродить по пёстрому базару, торговаться до хрипоты и, как и многие, спешить на выступления трупп бродячих артистов, надеясь увидеть что-то новое. 

В этот раз яркие повозки стояли полукругом, создавая подобие сцены. Музыканты били в барабаны, поднимая в душе что-то злое, первобытное, готовое броситься в пляс. 

Джек, пробившись сквозь плотную толпу, замер, увидев его. Крепкий, мускулистый, смуглый, он гнулся и взлетал под барабанный бой, танцевал как в последний раз. Длинное полотнище алой ткани с разрезом на боку то и дело взмывало, открывая сильные длинные ноги, распахнутая рубашка показывала волосатую грудь с перекатывающимися мышцами. Темные глаза сверкали, отражая свет факелов. 

Джек сглотнул. Он никогда не видел таких… а дальше фантазия ему отказывала, и он мог только молча пялиться на кисти рук, ноги, грудь, твёрдый накаченный пресс. 

В последнее время отец будто с ума сошёл, разогнал всех приятелей сына, и с мужским обществом у Джека стало совсем тяжко. Король Сайлас подозревал всё и всех в греховных мыслях — хотя кто бы говорил, будто бы Джек не знал, что у короля по бастарду в каждой деревне на несколько лиг вокруг Шайло. Если до войны он ещё мог позволить себя зайти в бордель с особыми услугами, то теперь за такое можно было лишиться не только части заработка, но и головы, и народ осторожничал. 

В паху тянуло. Хотелось прикоснуться к этой смуглой коже, уткнуться носом в стык плеча и шеи и ощутить на бёдрах жёсткую хватку мужских ладоней, именно этих ладоней. 

Приметив главного среди артистов, Джек поманил его к себе, вложил в ладонь пару золотых и приказал привести танцора в его дом, купленный когда-то давно, чтобы не таскаться после шумных загулов по трактирам во дворец. 

Танцор явился, когда представление закончилось. Он вошел в дом и встал в дверях гостиной, глядя на Джека. Даже на расстоянии в несколько шагов от него пахло чистой водой, благовонными маслами, огнем и немного — потом. 

— Десять золотых, — хрипловатым голосом сказал он, — и я твой на всю ночь. Одно условие. 

— Говори, — велел Джек и отвернулся. 

Его вело от одного только взгляда на совершенно незнакомого мужика. Ни один его прежний любовник не заводил настолько, что начинало коротить мозг, и он совершенно забывал, что хотел от человека. Джек ведь его не трахаться позвал, а попросить о приватном танце, полюбоваться на эту хищную грацию и силу без свидетелей, но такие чёткие рамки и откровенность гостя даже импонировали. 

— Браслет снимать не буду, — сказал танцор и потянулся грациозно и гибко, выгибаясь в пояснице и покачивая бедрами. На его левом запястье и правда был грубый железный браслет с оскаленной волчьей головой.

В голове Джека будто что-то щёлкнуло. Ещё никто не предлагал ему себя так открыто, с самодовольным бесстыдством. Паршивец явно знал, насколько хорош, и пользовался этим на всю катушку. 

— Идёт, — согласился Джек и кинул ему весело звякнувший золотом мешочек. — Идём, и зови меня Джек, — поманил он танцора за собой в спальню. 

— Брок, — представился танцор и пошел за Джеком. — Сплясать для тебя? Или ты хочешь совсем приватный танец, Джек?

Джеку в лицо плеснуло горячим, он шумно сглотнул и повернулся прямо на лестнице, окинув своего гостя долгим взглядом. 

— Всё, что ты можешь, — попросил он, очень надеясь, что его голос не звучал настолько жалобно и просительно, как ему показалось. 

— Я многое могу, — низким голосом сказал Брок, положив руки Джеку на бедра. — У нас вся ночь впереди. 

Если быть совсем уж откровенным, Джек не надеялся на целую ночь. Он, конечно, был ещё совсем молод, но обычно запала хватало совсем ненадолго, потом в душе поднималась какая-то странная гадливость, желание отмыться от чужих прикосновений, а вот Брок, как и его танец, будили в душе какой-то совершенно незнакомый голод, выносящий мозг на раз. 

Брок двигался плавно, тягуче, словно хищник, огромный лесной кот. Щурил бесстыжие глаза, ухмылялся, будто бы знал о Джеке всё и мог управлять им одним движением пальца. 

Брок поднялся на ступеньку выше, положил руку Джеку на талию и шепнул:

— Веди, Джек. 

Джек обнял его, потёрся всем телом, уткнулся носом в плечо, втягивая запах, замер, пережидая, пока голова перестанет кружиться и глотку рвать жалобный просящий скулёж. 

В спальне Джек медлить не стал, скинул с себя одежду, взобрался на постель и поманил Брока к себе, с ума сходя от одной только мысли, что эти ладони коснутся его кожи. Джек никогда не бывал снизу, но почему-то с этим совершенно незнакомым человеком он не был бы настолько против. 

— Иди сюда. 

Брок дурманил одним свои видом, тем, как смотрел, двигался, как пах. Джек на мгновение зажмурился. Брок пах правильно: сильным здоровым мужиком, без всех идиотских притираний и восточной приторной сладости благовоний, пах огнём, металлом, мощью — если у неё вообще мог быть запах, то именно такой — немного потом, и это не отталкивало, а лишь заставляло по-животному взрыкивать, тереться о более сильного в стае. 

— Красивый… — Брок обошел спальню, зажигая все свечи, но глядя при этом на Джека. — Такой юный и такой красивый…

Он скользнул на край кровати, разматывая ткань вокруг бедер, потянулся к Джеку, целуя его в колено, и ласково провел мозолистой ладонью по внутренней части бедра. 

Джек закусил губу, чтобы не потянуться ближе, не развести податливо бёдра, предлагая себя. Он нередко бывал в борделях, знавал всяких партнёров, кто зарабатывал так себе на жизнь или просто любил секс настолько, что всё равно с кем. Брок не походил ни на одного из них. 

Тихо заскулив, Джек не выдержал, подался вперёд, ударяясь в грудь Брока, обнял его за плечи, несмело коснувшись губ поцелуем. 

Брок поцеловал его и облизал нижнюю губу.

— Сладкий…

Он обнял Джека, притиснул его к себе, провел ладонью по спине, сжал ягодицу.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джек? — шепнул он в самое ухо и прихватил губами мочку. 

— Не знаю, — честно признался тот. — Всего. Тебя хочу. Но я… — Джек замялся, смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Я никогда ещё не был снизу. 

— Тебе не обязательно быть снизу, — сказал Брок. 

Джек не стал говорить, что с ним хотел, только с ним, именно с ним, вовремя вспомнив, что они не пара и даже не случайные любовники, что Джек лишь щедрый клиент, который сам платит за музыку, под которую они танцуют. От этой мысли в голове немного прояснилось. Потянув Брока на себя, Джек обнял его, оплёл руками, снова уткнулся лицом в шею, стараясь скрыть разочарование в самом себе, собственной мнительности. Ему никогда не хотелось кому-то принадлежать безраздельно, только сейчас, на одно мгновение…

Джек трогал Брока везде, гладил литые мышцы, вылизывал вкусную шею, прихватывая губами кожу, обхватил ладонью его толстый член, пару раз провёл по нему ладонью, дразня головку большим пальцем. 

Брок еще раз поцеловал Джека, а потом опрокинул на спину и принялся вылизывать сначала темные маленькие соски, а потом спустился ниже, к подтянутому животу. Взъерошил густые волосы на лобке, погладил стоящий член с розовой головкой и поцеловал ее. Взглянул на Джека, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не против, и провел языком от яиц до уздечки. 

— Господи, да! — прошептал Джек, дрожа бедрами. 

Непривычная ласка била по нервным окончаниям. Ещё никогда и никто не касался его так. Рядом с Броком Джек чувствовал себя девственником, попавшим сразу к главной храмовой жрице, знающей всё об удовольствии. 

Брок насадился ртом на член Джека, гладя его по бедрам. Он ласкал его член, облизывал яйца и словно бы невзначай проводил пальцами между ягодиц. 

Джек метался, не зная, куда деть руки, вскидывался, то подавая бёдрами, то сжимая ими голову Брока, чтобы не двигался. На самого любовника смотреть не было никаких сил. Джеку казалось, опусти он только взгляд, тут же кончит в тесную жаркую глотку, но Брок будто бы знал его тело наизусть, все точки, места, от прикосновения к которым становилось почти нестерпимо сладко. И стоило Джеку подойти к краю, он тут же отстранялся, сжимал в ладони его яйца, оттягивая момент. 

— У тебя есть масло? — спросил Брок, в очередной раз оторвавшись от члена Джека. 

— Что? — не понял Джек, поднял на него мутный от возбуждения взгляд. — А, да, сейчас. 

Он вывернулся из-под Брока, потянулся всем телом и поднялся. Брок снова его сбивал своей непохожестью на проститутку, у которой всё всегда было с собой, чтобы клиент не отвлекался и можно было закончить побыстрее. 

Распахнув стеклянные дверцы шкафа, Джек попытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить, зачем он, собственно, пришёл, испытывая почти болезненную потребность вернуться обратно в сильные жаркие объятия. Схватив первую попавшуюся бутылочку, вроде бы с персиковым маслом, кинул ее Броку. 

Брок уложил Джека на спину и лизнул член, чтобы тот не отвлекался. Налил масла на пальцы и принялся гладить его между ягодиц, время от времени легонько надавливая на дырочку. Член Джека тоже не оставался без внимания. 

Джек было вскинулся, хотел напомнить про «необязательно быть снизу», но язык Брока, его пальцы на заднице — всё это было настолько желанным, что он лишь упал на спину, раскинул руки и полностью отдался воле человека, которого он, скорее всего, видит в первый и последний раз в жизни. 

— Да, — сказал Джек, разрешая всё. 

Брок не спеша ласкал его. Он видел, что Джек — аристократ из высокородных. Тонкие пальцы, нежная чистая кожа, податливость на ласку — нет, Джек явно был не из мелкопоместных барончиков. Юный граф, может быть, даже герцог. И так стосковался по ласке…

Обычно Брок соглашался на такую работу, только если звала женщина. Быть с женщиной не казалось ему изменой. И вот — этот нежный податливый чувствительный мальчик с выгнутыми ключицами.

Брок скользнул вымазанным в масле пальцем в тесное колечко тугих мышц — совсем неглубоко. Джек дернулся, но Брок забрал его член в рот до глотки, и Джек расслабился и застонал. 

Нечасто Броку доставались девственники голубых кровей. Если честно — вообще не доставались. Поэтому Брок старался, растягивая неопытного любовника. 

Изнутри Джек был гладкий, горячий и чистый, и такой возбужденный, что сам не замечал, что принимает уже два пальца. Брок погладил его изнутри в том заветном местечке, из-за которого некоторые мужчины так любили принимать, и понял, что попал верно. 

Джека выгнуло дугой. Он совершенно не представлял, что с ним творил Брок, такое чувствовать не приходилось, но эти руки, эти губы сводили с ума. 

Вскидывая бёдра, насаживаясь на пальцы — вот кто бы мог подумать, что может быть настолько хорошо и сладко? — Джек тихо подвывал, постанывал. В какой-то момент обхватил Брока ногами, вжал в себя, безмолвно умоляя о большем. 

Брок как следует смазал Джека и себя, приставил член к растянутому отверстию, легонько нажал и скомандовал:

— Вытолкни меня. 

Джек закрыл лицо руками, тихо болезненно застонал. Странное распирающее чувство не имело ничего общего с удовольствием. Предельная, почти болезненная растянутость, тяжесть внизу живота — всё это скапливалось предательскими солёными каплями в уголках глаз, но Джек молчал, дрожал, боясь дернуться, причинить себе лишнюю боль. 

— Давай, — велел он, сам уже не зная, зачем соглашается продолжить. 

Брок медленно и неглубоко вошел на два пальца, придерживая Джека за бедра, и вышел, оставив внутри одну головку. Снова толкнулся, уже глубже, и взялся масляной рукой за полуопавший член, нежно подрачивая его. 

Когда он толкнулся в четвертый или пятый раз, Джек ахнул, удивленно распахнув глаза. И Брок повторил, и снова, пока Джек не начал стонать — не от боли, а от не испытанного ранее удовольствия. 

Желание барабанным боем, под который и танцевал Брок, било в солнечное сплетение, рассыпаясь искрами по всему телу, заново зажигая поутихший в крови огонь. Джек вскидывался на каждое движение, подавался навстречу, то взлетал, оплетая руками Брока за шею, слепо тыкался губами в губы, то падал назад, разбиваясь и собираясь из осколков вновь. 

Жаркое, запретное, правильное переворачивало душу, заставляя сердце частить, подпрыгивать к глотке. Брока хотелось со всем возможным пылом любить, принадлежать только ему, уйти вслед за ним из семьи, города, страны, лишь бы быть рядом. 

Брок придерживал Джека за бедро одной рукой и ласкал его член другой, и по тому, каким твердым тот был, понял, что Джек уже совсем на грани. Два-три толчка, два-три движения рукой — и Джек излился с жалобным стоном. Брок толкнулся еще раз и тоже кончил в тонкое горячее тело. 

Он уложил Джека на кровати поудобнее, наклонился и ласково поцеловал в искусанные яркие губы. Вышел из него, нашел на углу кровати вышитое мягкое полотенце, вытер сначала Джека, а потом себя. Лег рядом, поглаживая его по влажной от пота груди. 

Удовольствие оглушило, перетряхнуло кости, вывернуло наизнанку и собрало обратно,что-то поменяв внутри самого Джека. Прижавшись к Броку, он зажмурился, представляя, что тому никуда не надо, и они уже давно живут в этом маленьком домике, завтракают вместе, о чём-то одним им понятном шутят, ходят вместе на рынок. Эти мысли и тепло чужого тела убаюкивали. 

Джек и сам не понял как уснул. 

Брок задремал рядом с ним и проснулся, только когда начали трещать догорающие свечи, а за окнами забрезжила заря. Тогда он поднялся, укрыл Джека, подоткнул вокруг него одеяло и бесшумно вышел из дома.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись, Джек ещё долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь в самому себе, стараясь найти хоть что-то неправильное в том, что произошло вчера. И из всего выбивалось только утро. 

Он знал, что окажется в постели один, но гнал от себя эту мысль, засыпая. Что же, Брок не разочаровал и ушёл, как и обещал, под утро. Хотя на душе от этого делалось муторно. 

— Ваше Высочество, — постучавшись в дверь, Гарри вошёл, подхватил разбросанную по полу одежду. — Вы просили напомнить о сегодняшнем смотре войск. Ваш отец будет гневаться, если вы снова опоздаете. Ванна готова. 

Откинув одеяло Джек поднялся, потянулся, чувствуя приятное напряжение мышц, сладко звенящие почти стершимися отголосками удовольствия, только задницу неприятно саднило. Поморщившись, Джек выпил половину стакана вина, протянутого слугой. Следовало и правда поторопиться, если он хотел сегодня снова попасть на базарную площадь. Отец должен быть им доволен. 

***

В этот раз Броку хватило денег на то самое зелье, которое прописал врач, и даже осталось немного отложить. Он успел везде: к знахарке за зельем и домой поутру, чтобы споить зелье мужу, а потом целых полчаса проговорить с ним. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорил Брок, сжимая похудевшие пальцы когда-то самого сильного бойца королевства. — Я все сделаю, чтобы тебя вытащить. 

Через полчаса тот снова впал в забытье, но Брок надеялся, что Джек остался доволен и позовет снова. Врач говорил, что если давать это темное, пахнущее дегтем и смолой зелье месяц, болезнь отступит и не вернется. 

Брок не испытывал гадливости, продавая себя. Это тоже работа, и ничуть не хуже работы наемника. Никого не приходится убивать. Иногда можно даже получить удовольствие. 

Джек Броку понравился. Были в этом мальчишке и какой-то надлом, и в то же время смелость, и отчаянность. Брок тихо понадеялся, что они виделись не в последний раз. Ему позарез нужны были деньги. 

***

 

Джек устало привалился спиной к стене конюшни, погладил любопытную морду своего коня, сунувшегося под руку, выпрашивая яблоко, и наконец смог выдохнуть. 

Едва миновал полдень, а ему уже хотелось бежать из дворца подальше, чтобы не видеть довольного лица Сайласа, не вздрагивать под тяжёлым взглядом его ведьмы, не становиться снова предметом сплетен только потому, что он не угоден собственному отцу, и тот только и ищет повода услать его подальше. 

Смотр войск — что могло быть проще, но выматывающие нервы и душу комментарии убивали любое желание хоть что-то делать. Да, он боевой офицер. Да, может собрать маленькую армию по соседним сёлам из крестьян и мастеровых. Да, договориться об оружии, доспехах, о лошадях и провианте, не влезая в казну. Да, наплюет на всё личное и будет убиваться, лишь бы вышел из разношёрстного отребья хоть какой-то толк. Но месяца мало, слишком мало даже для обученных бойцов. Джек сумел найти слова, уговорил каждого, кто способен держать в руках оружие, доказать, что никто не защитит их семьи от Гефа, а что получил? 

— Мы победили Геф, — безразлично бросил Сайлас, хотя сам же подписал Джека на эту инициативу, поставил перед фактом. — Зачем нам армия в мирное время? Так вот чем занимается принц в обход своих прямых обязанностей... 

Джек не знал, как не вспылил, смог удержать себя в руках и не броситься на равнодушно взиравшего на все его труды короля, не вцепился ему в глотку. 

— У принца слишком много свободного времени, Ваше Величество, — добавила Томасина, окатив Джека презрительным взглядом. — Я могу подыскать ему подобающее занятие. 

«Да, бегу и падаю!» — огрызнулся про себя Джек, но действительно пошёл, потому что Сайлас повелительно кивнул Томасине, позволяя делать с принцем всё, что той заблагорассудится. 

Ещё полтора часа он проковырялся в каких-то пыльных фолиантах, написанных на незнакомом языке, раскладывая их по стопкам, таскал непонятные ящики с зельями из подвала в лабораторию ведьмы, получая чувствительные тычки в спину, если отвлекался или имел неосторожность возмутиться из-за «подобающего занятия». 

— Вас ждут на Cовете, мой принц, — ехидно улыбнулась ведьма, оглядела стёсанные до крови костяшки. — Опоздивать не подобает принцу. 

Джек потрепал коня по пушистой чёлке, отдал яблоко, которое вообще-то припас для себя, так как не успел даже позавтракать, и оправил китель. Совет так Cовет. Не такая это сложная задача — просидеть в углу пару часов, стараясь особенно откровенно не зевать. 

Но Сайласу словно вожжа под хвост попала. Он с пеной у рта снова полоскал своего сына как самый яркий пример злостного растратчика казны, решившего в это нелёгкое для королевства время поиграть в солдатиков, оторвавшего столько рук от посевов, вбухав в это мероприятие непозволительно много золота. 

Джеку даже не дали оправдаться. Едва он поднялся, чтобы взять слово, напомнить королю о подписанном им лично указе насчёт сбора ополчения, нулевых затратах для казны, его высмеяли и выставили вон из зала, велев не показываться на глаза, пока не поумнеет. 

На базаре было привычно людно и суетно, охранники держались поодаль, давая принцу прийти в себя. 

Джек даже не задумывался куда идти, ноги сами собой понесли его в сторону артистов и слышного даже в многоголосом гомоне барабанного боя. 

***

Брок танцевал под бой барабанов. Он выкладывался на полную — просто не умел иначе. И кожей чувствовал тот же горячий взгляд, что и вчера. 

Восторг зрителей всегда придавал ему сил, но этот взгляд просто окрылял, словно тело лишилось веса и парит в воздухе, как Броку угодно. 

Джеку впервые за день было спокойно, можно даже сказать — хорошо. Он смотрел на гибкую фигуру, плавные и в то же время стремительные движения рук, представляя, как бы в них смотрелся меч или кинжал, столько смертоносной хищности было в одном танце. Будто бы Брок не переставая сражался с невидимым противником. 

Сил стоять на месте почти не было. Как бы Джек ни хотел задержаться до конца представления, подойти или осмелиться и снова позвать к себе, но не сегодня, не тогда, когда он настолько раздавлен. 

Сыпанув в подставленный сундучок гость монет и указав пальцем на Брока, Джек поплёлся к особняку. Возвращаться во дворец было выше его сил.

Брок догнал его у ограды особняка, легко перемахнул через забор и встретил Джека уже у двери, прислонившись к ней, как пародия на кариатиду. 

Удивлённо взглянув на нежданного гостя, Джек жестом остановил ринувшихся было защищать своего господина стражников, отослал их. Оттеснил Брока в сторону, стараясь не выдать себя, своего желания оказаться рядом. Ведь тот пришёл не просто так, увидеться, а отрабатывал плату, хотя именно сегодня Джек совершенно ничего такого не имел ввиду. 

— Проходи сразу на второй этаж, там должна быть горячая вода в купальне, — велел он и обернулся к застывшей у лестницы горничной. — Филлис, накрой пожалуйста поздний ужин на двоих в моих покоях и можешь быть на сегодня свободна. 

— Слушаюсь, мой господин, — поклонилась она, окинув Брока неприязненным взглядом. 

Джек не знал, радоваться или печалиться новой встрече, на душе было погано и серо, не хотелось ничего, кроме как отмыться от презрительных и сочувствующих взглядов, чем-нибудь перекусить и завалиться в чистую постель, не вспоминая до утра. 

— Разомну тебе плечи, — пообещал Брок. — Станет легче. 

Тускло улыбнувшись, Джек прошёл мимо в купальню гостевых покоев, наскоро ополоснулся и вернулся в спальню, надеясь, что Филлис уже принесла ужин. 

Брок устроился за его спиной, приспустил рубашку Джека с плеч, налил на ладони масла и принялся умело массировать, разминая, расслабляя закаменевшие мышцы. 

Хотелось ткнуться губами в стриженый затылок Джека, полной грудью вдохнуть его запах. 

Джек вполголоса застонал. 

— У тебя волшебные руки, так и чувствую, как оживаю, — мурлыкнул он, прижался спиной к груди Брока, снова отмахиваясь от мысли о продажности всего и вся. Сегодня хотелось чувствовать себя любимым. 

Брок не удержался и прижался губами к местечку за ухом Джека. Пахло от Джека восхитительно. Брок почувствовал, как погорячело в паху. 

Почувствовав задницей заинтересованность Брока, Джек зарумянился, смущённо опустил ресницы и тут же отстранился. 

— Давай сначала перекусим, за целый день и маковой росинки во рту не было, — признался он, не в силах отвести от Брока взгляд. 

— Давай, Джек, — согласился Брок, размазывая по рукам остатки дорогущего масла. 

Они сели за стол, и Брок налил вина — сначала Джеку, потом себе. 

— Твоя прислуга отлично готовит, — сказал Брок, принимаясь за жаркое. 

Джек в ответ улыбнулся. Почему-то сейчас ему было правильнее и теплее, чем с собственной семьёй. Он уже мог себе позволить не являться на ежедневные семейные завтраки, всё равно Сайлас давно махнул на него рукой, но за все прошедшие годы только сейчас с практически чужим человеком Джеку было действительно хорошо. 

Быстро расправившись с жарким и немного пощипав виноград, он вытер руки и губы салфеткой, поднялся, чувствуя, что усталость наваливается сильнее. Скинул расшитый камзол, на который сменил китель, выходя в город, разделся до нижних штанов. 

— Хочу… рассмотреть тебя получше, потрогать. Можно?

— Конечно, — Брок снял вышитый черный жилет, в котором танцевал, распустил шнуровку на штанах. 

Ему вдруг захотелось назвать Джека каким-нибудь нежным прозвищем. Но он не стал. Даже не потому, что Джек покупал его тело и его время, а потому, что Джек был совсем юн, а самолюбие юных всегда воспалено. 

Джек облизал губы, обласкав взглядом поджарые длинные ноги любовника, провёл ладонями по бёдрам и подтолкнул Брока к постели. Наклонившись над заинтересованно окрепшем членом, дохнул на головку. Он помнил, как вчера Брок ласкал его, как было жарко и одновременно сладко. 

— Ты красивый, — шало улыбнулся Джек, отбрасывая разом все дурные мысли. Может, лишь на ночь, но Брок был рядом с ним, принадлежал ему. 

Обхватив член Брока ладонью, он на пробу лизнул языком темно-красную налитую головку, недоумевая, как всё это поместилось вчера в нём. 

Брок развел колени пошире, подставляясь. У Джека оказался очень нежный рот и юркий горячий язык. Было так хорошо, так сладостно…

Обхватив головку губами, Джек попробовал забрать глубже и с непривычки подавился, закашлялся, из глаз брызнули слёзы. 

— Прости, я… — начал было он, но мотнул головой и снова попытался, но теперь медленнее, остановился на середине ствола, плотнее сжал губы. 

— Не торопись, милый, — Брок ласково погладил Джека по голове. — Постель — не место для подвигов. 

Джек опустил ресницы, доверчиво притёрся щекой к ладони Брока. В груди разгоралось новое чувство, не имевшее ничего общего с тем, что он испытывал ранее. Брока хотелось обнимать, оплести руками, ногами и не отпускать. И пусть для этого пришлось бы платить ему каждый день — пусть, лишь бы тепло, разливающееся по телу от одного лишь прикосновения, не исчезало. 

Посасывая крупную головку, Джек прошёлся пальцы и но толстому стволу, очертил венки. Брок был вкусным, пусть и немного странным, пряным, по-мужски терпким, правильным. 

Брок откинулся на подушки, отдаваясь рукам и рту Джека. С этим юношей ему было хорошо. Все проблемы, теснившиеся в голове, пусть ненадолго, но забывались. С ним было уютно. Тепло. 

Приноровившись, Джек отбросил последнюю стыдливость. Ему было хорошо, так какого чёрта? Он мял яйца Брока, вылизывал их, выпустив изо рта блестящий слюной член, сосал, надрачивая ствол, урчал, терся скулами о внутреннюю часть бедра. 

Брок таял в его руках, гладил Джека по плечам, по голове, по шее. Возбуждение нарастало, накапливалось в чреслах, готовое вот-вот выплеснуться. 

— Джек, милый, я… — предупредил Брок. 

Но Джек не отстранился, выпил всё до капли, немного, где-то на краю сознания, удивившись непривычному вкусу, аккуратно вылизал Брока, обнял его, притеревшись щекой к бедру, благодарно поцеловал и… провалился в темноту. 

Джек уснул почти сразу. Брок перетащил его повыше, на подушки, укрыл и лег рядом, согревая спину. Ему нравился этот юноша, почти мальчик, такой красивый и решительный. Руки Джека не были нежными руками бездельника, на них были мозоли от повода и меча. Живот не был дряблым животом пожирателя деликатесов. В Джеке была струна, твердый стержень. 

Проснувшись словно от удара, едва за окном забрезжил рассвет, Джек дёрнулся, но замер, почувствовав тяжёлую руку поперёк своего живота, тепло чужого тела. Он замер, наслаждаясь неожиданно свалившейся на него возможностью побыть рядом, попытаться сохранить в себе хоть немного тепла Брока. 

Аккуратно развернувшись в объятиях, Джек оказался лицом к лицу со своим любовником, несмело коснулся кончиками пальцев острой скулы, очертил подбородок, коснулся нижней губы. Брок прихватил его губами за палец и только потом открыл глаза. 

— Прости, я вчера уснул, — смущённо улыбнулся Джек и уткнулся носом в плечо Броку. 

Заниматься сексом не хотелось, хоть и тело моментально отозвалось на близость Брока, а вот так вот полежать ещё немного, обнимаясь, было бы самым правильным. 

Солнце пока не взошло, и у Брока еще было время. Он обнимал Джека, гладил его по плечам, целовал во взъерошенную макушку. 

— Ты невероятный, — сказал ему Брок. — Прости, Джек, но мне пора. 

Прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, не попросить остаться, Джек прижался сильнее, втянул носом запах Брока и отстранился, поднялся, выбираясь из постели. 

— Да, конечно, иди. 

Рядом с Броком приземлился мешочек с золотом. Джек даже не считал, сколько там. 

Брок поцеловал его прежде, чем взял золото. Поцеловал в сладкие нежные губы, в шею, обнял и быстро ушел.

В кошельке оказалось пятьдесят золотых. Хватит на неделю. На целую неделю! И муж начнет выздоравливать!


	3. Chapter 3

Джек продержался ровно три дня, чтобы хотя бы тайком, скрываясь, не приходить на площадь, не смотреть из толпы на танец, который предназначался не ему одному, не сходить с ума от чужих прикосновений к Броку. Тому, как его хлопали по плечам такие же актёры бродячего театра, как и он сам, как лезла обниматься какая-то дородная женщина. Джек видел, как Брок уходил с одной такой, и это стало последней каплей, он сбежал, не решившись подойти или даже показаться на глаза, не возвращался в особняк, вообще старался не покидать своего крыла во дворце, но стабильно передавал деньги через доверенного стражника, надеясь, что хоть сегодня Брок никуда не пойдет.

— Что ты себя изводишь? Давай я разузнаю об этом твоём Броке неофициально? — спросил Стэнли, поиграл бровями и вытряхнул табак из трубки в горшок с каким-то растением, стоящим рядом с креслом в кабинете Джека.

— То что ты глава разведки и мой друг, не делает…

— Пр-р-р, — перебил его Стэнли, вскинул руки. — Только не надо говорить со мной как Сайлас. Я именно твой друг и не могу смотреть, как ты чахнешь по какому-то мужику, а он тебя трахает и деньги ещё за это получает.

— Откуда ты? — просипел Джек, чувствуя как по спине пополз холодный пот.

— Ты забыл, кто я? Это моя работа — знать всё и обо всех? Знаешь, кто трахает королеву или твоего отца?

— Уволь, — отмахнулся Джек, но напряжение не покидало. 

— Брось, я знал обо всех твоих загулах, но друзей не сдают. Так проверить твоего Брока?

Джек нахмурился, потёр виски. Он не знал, как правильно поступить. Брок же ему никто, не любовник, даже не его содержанка, чтобы блюсти верность, да и кто Джек такой, чтобы хоть что-то требовать? Но он хотел знать, понять, почему именно Брок, что в нём такого, что сердце частит от одного упоминания имени.

— Проверь.

***

Брок продолжал танцевать каждый день, и ему отчаянно не хватало жадного взгляда Джека из толпы. Он приходил по вечерам к особняку, но сторож говорил, что хозяина нет дома. А где и когда искать Джека, Брок просто не представлял. 

Мужу становилось лучше, деньги еще были, и вроде бы все было хорошо, но Брок скучал по Джеку. По его уверенным, хоть и неумелым рукам, по его запаху, по тому, как доверчиво тот открывал спину. 

Хозяин балагана каждый вечер передавал Броку десять золотых от Джека, и Броку было очень совестно, что он ничем не может отплатить Джеку за его доброту. Эти деньги позволяли купить зелья, вырывающие мужа из наколдованного сна. Еще немного — и они смогут уехать достаточно далеко, чтобы на расстоянии заклятье ослабло. Они давно это решили, но Джек… Было так бессовестно бросить Джека. 

***

Джек аккуратно сел, чтобы не растревожить повреждённую руку. Он снова не угодил отцу, сначала посмел задуматься о чём-то своём во время завтрака и не похвалил тот ужас, что Сайлас именовал королевским омлетом, потом не отвёл взгляда на Совете, посмел смотреть прямо в глаза, отказался принимать участия в фарсе под названием “Судный день”, за что и получил.

Тяжёлая трость обрушилась на запястье, предплечье, попало и рёбрам, но Джек всё же смог увернуться и закрыть голову, иначе всё могло закончиться для него очень плохо.

— Сиди, — отмахнулся Стэнли, прикрыв дверь кабинета за собой, подошёл и передал бумаги. — Интересный человек твой Брок Рамлоу. Слышал о таком?

Джек покачал головой и разложил на коленях документы, неловко переворачивая страницы.

— Ой, да брось ты, я сам расскажу, — замахал руками Стэнли. — Служил он у нас, оказывается. Хорошо служил, но был изгнан с позором, потому что имел неосторожность критиковать короля, его приказы и вообще пару раз не подчинился, чем спас несколько сотен солдат. Но короля надо слушать, его и погнали, и не просто со службы, Сайлас выставил его и из страны вместе с супругом.

— С супругом? — горечь прокатилась по гортани.

— Именно, но ты слушай дальше. Подался он в Геф, предложил свои услуги и его приняли с распростёртыми объятиями. Это ведь благодаря Рамлоу Гильбоа выигрывала сражение за сражением, а тут такая удача. Ты тогда в академии учился и не застал, — Стэнли с ленцой потянулся, оторвал листик от комнатного растения, в чей горшок любил скидывать недокуренный табак, растёр его между пальцев. — Дослужился до генерала. Помнишь, Геф выигрывал битву за битвой, войска почти к столице подошли, и Сайлас тебя вызвал?

— Помню, — кивнул Джек.

— Вот тогда-то он раз и пропал. Никто о нём и слова не слышал с тех пор вот уже лет пять. Какая ирония: невероятный стратег, гордец и мудак, каких мало, танцует на площадях и спит за деньги с каждым, кто предложит.

Джек крепко задумался. Странная выходила история и горькая. Что же должно было произойти в жизни Брока такого, чтобы снова всё бросить и жить вот так — побираясь, занимаясь проституцией, танцуя?

— А супруг?

— Тоже непонятно, то ли болен, то ли при смерти. Разные слухи ходят.

К вечеру Джек, не выдержав, стоял в толпе и наблюдал за танцем. Брок, чувствуя его взгляд, танцевал и танцевал с полной самоотдачей, выплескивая в танце все, что накопилось на душе, всю боль и сомнения, всю тревогу и муть. 

Закончив танец, он нашел Джека взглядом в толпе и поклонился ему. 

Джек улыбнулся и качнул головой, зовя за собой. И снова Брок оказался у ворот особняка прежде Джека. Ему хотелось улыбаться. Он соскучился. 

Гостеприимно распахнув двери особняка, Джек пропустил Брока, и только оставшись наедине, подался вперёд, вжался в его спину, оплёл руками.

— Как же сложно без тебя, — выпалил он раньше, чем сумел захлопнуть рот.

Брок гладил его по рукам, чувствуя спиной тепло, а шеей — жар дыхания.

— Я скучал по тебе, — признался он. — Почему ты меня не звал?

Джек прижался щекой к спине Брока и ничего не ответил. А что тут скажешь? Пытался перебороть странную тягу к проститутке? Понять, в кого влюбился? Сейчас это всё было не важно, пусть и снова только на одну ночь, пусть болела рука и тянуло сердце, Джек хотел хоть немного побыть рядом.

Отстранившись, Джек кивнул Броку в сторону лестницы.

— Пойдём наверх.

Брок приметил, что Джек бережет правую руку, и когда они поднялись наверх, осторожно взял его за локоть и спросил:

— Лекарю показывал?

— Зачем? — пожал плечами и скривился от резкой боли. — Пройдёт, не в первый раз.

Снимать сюртук, правда, было неудобно. Во дворце ему помог Стэнли, он тоже говорил про лекаря, но Джек слишком торопился к Броку, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи.

— Милый, — Брок обнял его, стараясь беречь руку. — Прикажи сходить за лекарем. Я буду здесь, я никуда не уйду до утра. Но тебе больно. Хорошая примочка снимет боль. 

Стоило зазвонить колокольчику, Филлис тут же возникла около двери, преданно глядя на Джека.

— Филлис, вызови Персиваля и попроси не распространяться о визите. Ты меня понимаешь? — Джек тепло ей улыбнулся.

— Да, господин, будет исполнено, — поклонилась она и, выйдя, напоследок обожгла Брока злым взглядом.

— Так бездарно тратить время, пока я с тобой, — покачал головой Джек.

Брок нежно поцеловал его. 

— Не все и не всегда получается так, как мы хотим, — сказал он. — Давай я помогу тебе раздеться и осмотрю руку до лекаря. 

Рука Джека от локтя до запястья отекла и посинела, в месте удара расползался черный синяк. Брок покрутил Джека за запястье, потрогал пальцы.

— Кистью шевелить не больно? Пальцы слушаются? Кто тебя так?

— Отец, — ответил Джек, попытался пошевелить запястьем и зашипел сквозь зубы. — Сам виноват, не успел в этот раз увернуться. Не страшно, пройдёт.

Джек жмурился, практически мурлыкал от аккуратных прикосновений, от тепла, растекавшегося от ладоней Брока, сейчас не понимая, зачем он терпел так долго, зачем мучил себя, ведь можно было по ночам быть рядом с возлюбленным, даже если он никогда не скажет о своих чувствах.

Персиваль приехал очень быстро. Брок, услышав, что в дом входят, поцеловал Джека и ушел в купальню. Ему нечасто удавалось вымыться в горячей воде, а у Джека ее было достаточно, чтобы отмыть с себя рабочий пот и грязь.

— Что стряслось, Ваше высочество? — спросил лекарь и тут же увидел, в чем дело. — Ай-ай-ай… Вы снова подвернулись Его величеству?

Брок насторожил уши. Джек — высочество? Принц? Но в Гильбоа был только один принц — Джонатан Бенджамин, наследник престола!

Это что же, получается, опальный генерал трахал принца? Брок хихикнул в кулак. 

Персиваль осмотрел руку, качая головой, и вынес вердикт:

— Трещина в кости. Не повезло вам, Ваше высочество. Но могло быть и хуже. 

— Персиваль, пожалуйста, — Джек с беспокойством посмотрел на дверь ванной. — Я же вас просил: в этом доме ко мне только по имени.

Ещё не хватало, чтобы Брок узнал, с кем делит постель. И дело тут не в статусе самого Джека, хотя именно в нём, но немного по-другому. Джеку не хотелось, чтобы обида на его отца оттолкнула Брока или он попытался отомстить за обиды прошлого королю через сына.

Брок слышал все. Даже то, как Джек скрежещет зубами, чтобы не стонать от боли. 

Да, сын пошел не в отца. Да и не похожи они совершенно. Не зря ходят слухи, что королева Роза нагуляла принца от кого-то другого. Хотя вот принцесса Мишель — копия короля. 

Персиваль наложил примочку, поверх нее повязку, повесил руку Джека на перевязь и сказал:

— Примочку надо менять каждое утро и каждый вечер, пока не спадет отек. И никакого фехтования не меньше трех недель, а то кость сломается в месте трещины. Зовите меня, если будет жар или боль усилится.

Он получил плату и ушел. 

Брок тем временем решил, что прикинется, будто ничего не слышал. Надо же, король бьет сына дубьем, как какой-то пьяный фермер. Правду, видно, говорят, что Сайлас Бенджамин не в своем уме. 

Джек сел в кресло, кое-как левой рукой налил себе горькой крепкой настойки в стакан и прислонил его к виску. Он жутко устал и от отца, и от собственного положения, и от королевства. Но всё бросить и уехать не мог.

Во-первых, кому он нужен? Деньги у него, конечно, были, но не настолько много, чтобы в одиночку начинать новую жизнь.

Во-вторых, куда ехать? В Гильбоа благодаря Томасине Сайлас легко его найдёт, а если дальше, то куда? В Геф? Чтобы его прирезал первый же фанатик?

А в-третьих, — Джек невесело поболтал настойку в стакане — кому он нужен, а тут есть, хоть и за хорошую плату, Брок.

Брок вылез из ванны, завернулся в чистую простыню и вышел к Джеку. Подошел, наклонился над ним, положив руки на плечи, поцеловал в темя. Тронул перевязанное предплечье. 

— Что лекарь сказал? — спросил он. 

— Менять примочку и не хвататься за меч, — флегматично отозвался Джек и потянулся за поцелуем. — Давай поужинаем и ляжем, — неуверенно попросил он. — Просто сон, я заплачу.

Брок поцеловал его. Потом обошел кресло и сел перед Джеком на пол. 

— Милый, — сказал он. — Мне, конечно, очень нужны деньги. И ты просто спасаешь меня. И не только меня. Но если бы я не хотел, я бы не приходил к тебе. К тебе я иду ради тебя, а не ради денег. Так что все будет так, как ты хочешь, Джек. 

— Спасибо, — грустно улыбнулся Джек. 

Он бы поверил, на слово поверил бы, если бы не слышал всё это не по одному разу. Сердце болезненно сжалось, напоминая о том, что Джек сам себе придумал какие-то отношения, сам упорно боялся в них поверить, но он был согласен даже на такой суррогат, лишь бы касаться Брока.

Устроившись после сытного ужина на груди у Брока, Джек зажмурился, втянул носом его запах.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь просто спать? — спросил Брок, поглаживая Джека по почти безволосой груди. — Я могу сделать тебе хорошо, и тебе почти не придется шевелиться и тревожить руку. 

— Не надо, — ответил Джек, хотя и тело отреагировало мгновенно, сладко потянуло в паху, но когда они лежали вот так, у Джека не появлялось мыслей, что он для Брока всего лишь работа. — Побудь со мной сколько сможешь, просто рядом.

— Хорошо, милый, — не стал спорить Брок. — Я соскучился по тебе за эти дни. 

— Можно мне задать тебе личный вопрос? — Джек не поднял голову с плеча Брока, лишь прижался сильнее. 

— Да, — кивнул Брок. 

— Почему ты этим занимаешься? — туманно спросил Джек, не уточняя про что он конкретно, зная — Брок поймёт правильно.

— Потому что все, что я умею — убивать, танцевать и заниматься сексом, — сказал Брок. — Но за танцы платят мало, а убивать я больше не хочу. 

Джек прикусил губу, спрятал лицо, уткнувшись носом в шею Брока. Он чуть было не спросил, сколько тому нужно денег, чтобы остаться и никуда не уходить, чуть не пообещал осыпать золотом с ног до головы, даже если придётся смирить гордость и пойти на поклон отцу, стать образцовым сыном.

Коснувшись губами шеи около кадыка, Джек закрыл глаза.

Брок гладил Джека по волосам, пока тот не уснул. 

Джек, всегда любивший рассветные часы, сейчас ненавидел утро. Пригревшись под боком у Брока, он и не заметил, как вчера уснул, а просыпаться не хотелось, лишь вот так лежать, прижавшись, чувствуя под ладонью мерные удары сердца.

Брок проснулся оттого, что ритм дыхания Джека изменился. Некоторое время он лежал, поглаживая Джека по плечу. Потом, поцеловав в лоб, сказал с сожалением:

— Утро. Мне пора.


	4. Chapter 4

Как бы больно ни было по утрам, Джек не мог перестать звать к себе Брока и забываться хотя бы на несколько часов в его объятиях с пылом, которого в себе и не подозревал. Он почти не спал, мучимый предчувствием беды, скорой разлуки, льнул к Броку, бессвязно шептал что-то, сам не понимая слов.

Закончилось лето. С деревьев облетали листья, на ярмарках было ярко от земных плодов. Часто шли дожди. Танцевать под осенним дождем было тоскливо, да и зрителей почти не было. Брок делил свое время между мужем и Джеком. В душе поселилась тягучая осенняя хмарь.

Лекарства, купленные на деньги Джека, хоть и слабо, но помогали. Баки по несколько часов в день был в довольно ясном сознании, мог даже с помощью Брока встать, пройтись по их фургончику, выйти посидеть на редком, но ещё по-летнему теплом солнце. Он видел, что с Броком что-то творилось, но тот отмалчивался, переводил тему. Близился день, когда они должны покинуть Шайло вместе с труппой, и на Брока было страшно смотреть.

— Ты мне сейчас же расскажешь, что происходит, — нахмурился Баки, не давая вывести его на улицу. — Помоги сесть и рассказывай.

Брок усадил его, обнял и задумался, не зная, как начать.

— Принц Джек… славный очень.

— И какое отношение ты имеешь к венценосному семейству? — Баки нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Платит он мне, — признался Брок.

— Надеюсь, это всё никак не связано с его отцом и твоими с ним проблемами? Да и к тому же уже завтра мы снимемся с места и уедем, как и хотели, к морю, — Баки мечтательно смежил веки, уже чувствуя кожей лёгкий бриз.

— Нет, Баки. Не связано, — печально сказал Брок.

Они так давно планировали уехать, так хотели этого, и теперь Брока рвало пополам. Как он оставит Джека одного?

— Ты хочешь остаться с принцем? — спросил Баки, зная, что в нём из-за странной болезни мало осталось от того, в кого был влюблён прославленный генерал Рамлоу, кого он вёл в Храм, и прекрасно понимая, что Брок достоин лучшего, чем сидеть у постели умирающего супруга. А потому постарался не выдать, насколько больно сделалось ему от мысли, что он больше не нужен мужу и того, скорее всего, удерживает лишь жалость. — Я… я понимаю.

— Дурак, — буркнул Брок. — Понимает он… Я пополам между вами рвусь, это ты понимаешь? Тебя люблю, и Джека оставить страшно, пропадет же мальчишка… А с нами не поедет — найдут и его, и нас. Да и что я могу принцу крови предложить? Два старых одеяла и полено под голову?

Баки выдохнул, заготовленная фраза про «не держу и будь счастлив» всё ещё горчила на языке, но сердце, ёкнув, побежало вскачь, напоминая, что Баки всё ещё жив.

— А у самого принца спросить ты, вестимо, не пробовал, — покачал головой он. — Так и мотаешься к мальчишке каждую ночь, выскальзывая утром из постели, чтобы вернуться ко мне, оставляя ему все сомнения и страхи? Или для него это просто секс? Не просто ведь, иначе тебя бы так не рвало.

— Не просто, — покачал головой Брок. — Совсем не просто. Эх, убить бы ту ведьму, что тебя прокляла, — и ехать бы никуда не пришлось. Только к ней не подобраться никак.

— Родной, что же ты делать будешь теперь? — вздохнул Баки, притянул к себе Брока, утыкаясь носом в его живот.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Брок, гладя мужа по длинным волнистым волосам. — Не знаю, Баки. Тебя я не брошу, душа моя, но и за Джека сердце болит.

***

Джек летел, загоняя лошадь, прямо к себе в особняк. На площади с каждым днём становилось все меньше народу, артисты начинали разъезжаться кто куда, оставались только самые стойкие. Они с Броком договорились встречаться уже в доме, чтобы Джек сильно не бросался в глаза постоянными визитами. Сторож и дворецкий, получившие соответствующее распоряжения, без каких-либо возражений впускали Брока в дом, где его уже ждала купальня с горячей водой и сервированный на двоих стол.

А сегодня Джек страшно опаздывал, снова сцепившись с любимчиком отца, из обычного крестьянина, чем-то приглянувшегося Сайласу на одной из прогулок, выросшего до фаворита Его Величества, а теперь метившего в постель и к принцессе.

Кинув поводья подбежавшему слуге, Джек ринулся в дом, легко взбежал по крутой лестнице, готовый оказаться в объятиях Брока.

Брок ждал его, по отчаянному взгляду понял, насколько Джеку плохо, и притянул его к себе, целуя в лоб.

— Здравствуй, милый, — сказал он.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Джек, разом сбрасывая всё, что накопилось за долгий день, притёрся к Броку, обхватил его руками за шею, влюблённо заглядывая в глаза. — Я страшно соскучился.

— Я тоже, Джек, — признался Брок и поцеловал Джека. Собрался с духом и сказал: — Я завтра уезжаю.

Джеку будто с размаху прилетело в висок, он как-то дёрганно расцепил руки, отшатнулся от Брока, нетвердой походкой дошёл до кресла, оперся на его спинку.

— Завтра, — бесцветно выдохнул он. — А сегодня зачем пришёл? Попрощаться? Что бы я вам с мужем пожелал доброго пути?

Брок прикрыл глаза от пронзившей его душевной боли. Но, может, так будет и лучше, если Джек останется зол на него?

— Я попрощаться пришел, милый, — сказал он.

— Не уезжай, — сипло прошептал Джек, поник плечами. — Не уезжай, пожалуйста. Если нужны деньги, дом, что угодно, только не уезжай. Я согласен быть любовником, кем угодно, только останься.

Он говорил тихо, едва слышно, не оборачиваясь, не смотря на Брока, чувствуя лишь горькую страшную пустоту внутри и горячие росчерки слёз по щекам.

— Я так люблю тебя.

— Джек, милый, — Брок подошел и обнял его. — Я тоже люблю тебя, сердце мое, мой хороший. Но если мы не уедем, Баки умрет, понимаешь? Зелья только сдерживают проклятье королевской ведьмы, и чем мы к ней ближе, тем оно сильнее. И спадет оно только с ее смертью, а сколько она еще проживет? Я так хочу остаться с тобой, Джек, но я не могу. Вы оба в моем сердце, и ты, и Баки, но если я останусь с тобой, Баки сгинет. Как я могу?

— А если я убью ведьму? — вскинулся Джек, обернулся, вывернувшись из объятий.

Он не думал, насколько жалким сейчас может выглядеть — с мокрыми от слёз ресницами, красными опухшими глазами. Джек готов был уцепиться за любую возможность, лишь бы удержать Брока рядом.

— Джек, милый… — растерянно сказал Брок. — Я бы сам убил ее, но мне не по силам пробраться во дворец. И жить нам с Баки негде, у нас есть только фургон. Холодно уже.

— Сюда приводи, комнат много, прямо сейчас забери вещи и вези, не добавляй ему ещё и простуды, — велел Джек, привычно натягивая на себя роль принца.

Джек быстро умылся в тазике с водой, мгновенно собираясь с мыслями. С поставленной задачей, какой бы недостижимой она бы ни была, проще справиться, чем с неведомым «если». Надо убить ведьму? Он лично ей глотку перережет! Мало она у него крови попила?

— Джек, — Брок крепко обнял его. — Если бы королем был ты, я бы никогда не… — он сглотнул. В горле стоял ком. — Так люблю тебя.

— Что «никогда не»? — поинтересовался Джек. — И заметь, я не спрашиваю, с каких пор ты знаешь о моём статусе.

— У тебя очень болтливый врач, — буркнул Брок. — Предать тебя немыслимо. А Сайлас не ценит верность.

— Мой отец слишком самонадеян, чтобы ценить кого-то, кроме себя самого, — отмахнулся Джек и позвонил в колокольчик, вызывая горничную. — Филлис, подготовь соседнюю спальню, вызови Персиваля и попроси Томаса ко мне подняться.

— Да, господин, — поклонилась она и скрылась за дверью.

— Ты вместе с Томасом поедете и привезёте сюда твоего мужа и все вещи, что тебе нужны. Ночи становятся холоднее, ты сам сказал. Здесь его осмотрит Персиваль, может, присоветует что, как ослабить заклятие.

Джек потёр лицо, собираясь с мыслями. Он очень устал, сильно вымотался за день, Шепард выпил последние силы, но нужно было держаться, найти слова, убедить Брока послушать его. Джек не знал его мужа, не знал, насколько тот осведомлён, даже собственную роль в дальнейшем себе представить не мог, но и смерти этому Баки не желал. Он-то не виноват, что всё так закрутилось.

Брок опустился на колено перед Джеком и поцеловал его руку.

— Слушаюсь, мой принц.

Джек лишь глаза закатил.

— Езжай давай.

Стоило за Броком закрыться двери, Джек осел на пол, уткнулся лицом в ладони, чувствуя себя раздавленным. Ноги не держали, руки мелко тряслись, и хотелось малодушно напиться, но у него было не так много времени собраться с силами и снова пробовать улыбаться. Пусть так, Джек сам согласился на любую роль в дальнейшей жизни Брока.


	5. Chapter 5

Брок внес Баки в особняк на руках — того снова поглотило забытье. Следом Томас тащил немногочисленный скарб. 

Брок уложил мужа на постель в небольшой гостевой спальне на втором этаже, сгрузил в угол вещи и пошел к Джеку. 

— Спасибо, Джек, — он подошел к нему и обнял. — Ты ужинал? Тебе надо поесть. 

— Расскажи мне всё, пока твоего мужа осматривает Персиваль, — вместо ответа попросил Джек, потёрся щекой о его плечо, чувствуя, что снова начинает отогреваться в сильных уверенных руках. — Про отца и Геф я знаю, а вот проклятие... Я ведь правильно подумал на Томасину?

— Да, Джек, — Брок подвел Джека к креслу, опустился в него и устроил Джека у себя на коленях. — Когда я подвел войска под стены Шайло, королевская ведьма прокляла того, кто был моей правой рукой, острием моего копья — моего мужа, Баки Барнса. Прокляла сном, что сродни смерти. Я… я отвел войска, но она не сняла проклятье. Я потратил все свои деньги на то, чтобы найти лекарство для Баки, но все, что нашлось — дорогое и редкое зелье, которое варит только одна знахарка в Шайло. Чем ближе Баки к ведьме, тем неотвратимее проклятье, но и зелье варят только тут. Он просыпается от этого зелья, может есть, выходить на солнце… Мы… я. Я копил деньги, чтобы увезти Баки подальше отсюда — на юг, к теплому морю. Чтобы подальше от ведьмы. И с запасом зелья. Думал, ему там станет лучше, он сможет какое-то время без меня, а я вернусь, проберусь во дворец и убью ведьму. Но, видишь, так пока и не знаю, как туда пробраться. Ведьма не выходит в город, а у меня нет связей во дворце. Не удалось завязать. 

— Удалось, — пожал плечами Джек, снова ощущая себя если не счастливым, то хотя бы живым. 

Рядом с Броком темнота отступала, дыра в груди будто бы затягивалась пока тонкой кожей, и начинало вериться в светлое будущее, хотя Джек никогда и не был ярым оптимистом. 

— И она выходит, в полнолуние всего на несколько часов.

— Глупости ты говоришь, — Брок поцеловал его в шею. — Я с тобой не потому, что ты принц, а потому, что ты светлый и теплый, как весеннее солнышко. Раз выходит, значит, подкараулю ее за пределами дворца с арбалетом. Она с охраной ходит?

Удобно устроившись в объятиях Брока, Джек зажмурился от неотступающего ощущения правильности происходящего, решая снова довериться судьбе, надеясь, что и в этот раз сможет выплыть. 

— С охраной, всегда с разными стражниками и неизвестно, куда направится, — Джек притёрся щекой к плечу Брока. — У меня есть человек в разведке, есть своя личная маленькая армия, есть ты. — Он коснулся губами под подбородком. — Мы справимся с ведьмой. 

Персиваль закончил осмотр Баки тогда, когда Джек, пригревшись на коленях Брока, почти засыпал. 

— Легкое истощение, — Персиваль не удивился и начал говорить о состоянии Баки с ходу. — Мышцы сильно ослаблены. Но, учитывая всё, на редкость хорошее состояние. Зелье Старой Марты?

— Да, — сказал Брок.

— Хороший выбор. Оно бодрит и не отравляет. Джек, к зелью Старой Марты можно добавить кофе. Если удастся его достать. 

— Кофе? — удивился Брок.

— Арабское средство для бодрости, — объяснил Персиваль. — Королева его пьет.

— Достану, — ответил Джек, сползая с колен Брока, потянулся. 

Он плохо знал поставщика продовольствия, но хорошо знал того, кто знал всех и вся в Гильбоа, главное, чтобы Стэнли захотел помочь, а уж сколько предстояло за это заплатить, неважно. 

— Спасибо, Персиваль, Томас приготовил оплату. 

— Берегите себя, Ваше высочество, — отозвался старый лекарь и удалился. 

— Кофе я попробую достать к завтрашнему вечеру, днём мне придётся присутствовать на Совете, дом в вашем полном распоряжении, если нужны деньги, ты скажи, — сказал Джек, не зная, что ещё сделать для Брока. 

— Ты мне нужен, Джек, — ответил Брок, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Джека. — Нет другого такого, как ты. 

— А как твой муж… насчёт меня? — задал мучающий его вопрос Джек, погладил Брока по щеке, коснулся губ большим пальцем. — Или он не знает?

Джек помнил, как ещё несколько дней назад эта тревога в нём только зрела, не мешая наслаждаться сладостью. 

— Баки знает, — сказал Брок. — Он все знает. Когда-нибудь ты будешь дома, он не будет спать, и мы поговорим втроем, хорошо?

Кивнув, Джек с тоской глянул на кровать. 

— Я, наверное, лягу. 

Джек молча расстегнул камзол. За сегодняшний день он наговорил на два повешения, если хоть часть разговоров дойдёт до Сайласа, слишком тот пёкся о каком-то мифическом благе и чистоте души, хотя сам не брезговал — Стэнли поделился информацией — зажимать вяло отбивающегося Шепарда в кабинете. 

— Я лягу с тобой, — Брок принялся раздевать Джека, а потом разделся сам. Он снял рубаху и повел широкими мускулистыми плечами. 

Со стоном притершись кожа к коже, Джек крупно вздрогнул. Он уже принял решение начать отучать себя от близости с Броком, до конца не веря, что ничего не изменится и он сможет касаться его так же свободно. Всё-таки знать о существовании мужа и видеть его среди подушек в гостевой спальне — совсем разные вещи. 

Джек потянулся к губам Брока, вновь, как и несколько часов ранее, обвил его шею руками, прижался, дурея от твёрдости мышц под смуглой кожей. Провёл пальцами по плечам. 

Брок прижался к нему бедрами, обхватил за мускулистые ягодицы, поцеловал. Джек был невероятным, и телом, и душой, и Брок влип в него, как муха в мед. 

Толкнув Брока на постель, Джек перекинул ногу через его бедра, сел удобно, чтобы касаться кончиками пальцев его напряженного члена, видеть всего Брока, распяленного, тяжело дышащего, с тёмным, поплывшим взглядом, показать себя во всей красе. 

Джек не знал, куда делась его стыдливость. Глядя в глаза Брока, провёл по своей груди, задевая соски, захлёбываясь стоном, вниз по животу. 

Брок приподнял на ладони тяжелую мошонку Джека, легонько сжал яйца, приласкал горделиво стоящий член с яркой головкой. Сунул себе под затылок пару подушек и усадил Джека себе на грудь, провокационно облизал губы, над которыми покачивался член. Высунул язык и лизнул, куда пришлось. 

Съехав чуть ниже, чтобы Броку было удобнее, Джек громко гортанно застонал, задрожал бёдрами, нетерпеливо отзываясь на ласку. 

— Боже, как я по тебе скучал, — выдохнул Джек.

Обвёл пальцами его губы. Брок прихватил пальцы, а потом втянул в рот изнывающий без ласки член Джека. Погладил языком уздечку, отчего Джек вздрогнул, и принялся сосать, поглаживая ладонями ягодицы Джека и скользя пальцами между ними. 

В груди полыхало, разрывая на части. Джек подавал бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, скулил просительно, слепо водил пальцами по лицу Брока, задевая его губы, растянутые вокруг члена, горел, плавился от уверенных сильных движений. 

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он, сам не зная о чём просит. 

Брок выпустил его член изо рта. 

— Выеби меня сегодня, — попросил он. 

Джек замер, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать и захлопнул его, скатился с Брока, навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза, стараясь там что-то разглядеть, почувствовать подвох, но махнул рукой. Наплевать. Он любил Брока, впервые действительно любил, готовый отдать всё, даже самого себя, если ему это хоть чем-то поможет. 

У него дрожали руки от нетерпения, горели зацелованные губы, он весь был клубком искрящегося удовольствия, нетерпеливого, жадного ожидания. Касался Брока с такой нежностью, осторожностью, боясь повредить, причинить боль. Гладил по плечам, груди, повторяя путь губами, вылизывая грудные мышцы, соски, обвёл каждый кубик пресса, лизнул впадинку пупка, подул на головку члена. 

Член Брока дернулся в ожидании. Брок улыбнулся Джеку, дотянулся до полупустого флакона с маслом на прикроватном столике, протянул его Джеку. 

— Знаешь, что делать, — сказал он, перевернулся на живот и встал на четвереньки. 

Джека заклинило, мозг отказывался анализировать происходящее и хоть как-то помогать своему хозяину, уплыв в какие-то неведомые дали. Ткнувшись лбом между лопаток Брока, Джек обнял его, стиснув изо всех сил, не зная как ещё прокричать о своей любви, о желании быть рядом, полниться Броком. 

Поцеловав в левую лопатку, Джек отстранился, с восхищением погладил крепкие ягодицы, коснулся их губами. 

— Красивый, желанный… мой. 

Брок прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. 

— Давай же, милый, — попросил он. — Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. 

Вылив на подрагивающие пальца изрядное количество масла, Джек обвёл сжатое колечко мышц, погладил, чуть надавливая, массируя, не спеша сразу пихать в Брока пальцы. Он ласкал его, нежил, проникая лишь на одну фалангу, поглаживал нежные стеночки, медленно растягивая, слушая хриплые просящие стоны. 

Скользкими от масла руками развёл половинки в стороны и, не давая себе передумать, лизнул чуть припухлые края дырки, обвёл их по кругу, забираясь языком глубже, вылизывая, толкаясь. 

От этой ласки Брок застонал в голос. Как Джеку только в голову пришло? Как… 

Все мысли кончились. Брок только и мог, что стонать и подставляться. Невероятно, это было…

— Господи, Джек, ну вставь уже! — взмолился Брок. 

Оторвавшись от вылизывание задницы Брока, Джек утёр рукой губы и вылил остатки масла на ладонь, обхватил свой член, смазывая хорошенько, вновь обвёл скользкими пальцами края дырки, убеждаясь, что достаточно, приставил головку, чуть надавил, не входя полностью, остановился, давая привыкнуть. 

Мир вокруг сузился до их кровати, до напряженной спины Брока, покрытой мелкими бисеринками пота. 

Брок подался назад, насаживаясь. Член Джека ощущался идеальным, словно вылепленным вдохновенными богами. Он так правильно, так верно растягивал, так хорошо ощущался внутри. 

— Господи, — застонал Джек. 

Его сорвало, словно сопливого девственника, которому впервые дали подержаться за грудь. Джек стиснул бёдра Брока до синяков, наливающихся синевой отметин, толкнулся, заполняя собой до краёв и пропал, сошёл с ума от жаркой тесноты, пульсирующей, затягивающей, казалось, ещё глубже. Он насаживал Брока на свой член, ритмично вбивался в него, раз за разом одергивая себя, меняя угол, чтобы сделать хорошо. 

Брок закричал в голос, когда Джек попал особенно удачно. Он весь горел, таял в сильных руках, растворялся. Глубокое, полное чувство принадлежности, густо замешанное на наслаждении, вытравило из головы последние мысли. 

Удовольствие двоилось, множилось, погребая под собой, выкручивало мышцы, сводило их судорогой, не давая вдохнуть. Сердце даже не частило, оно выламывало грудину каким-то бешеным ритмом. Джек не знал, кричал ли он, скорее всего, кричал, навалившись на Брока, в бешеном ритме подавал бёдрами, выгорая, чувствуя ещё чуть-чуть, вот-вот — и кончится, разлетевшись на части, осыпавшись к ногам Брока сияющим песком. 

Мир вспыхнул, свет затопил всё вокруг, высвечивая краски до белизны. Захрипев, Джек из последних сил вцепился зубами в плечо Брока, прикусил и пропал окончательно. 

Брок вскрикнул, кончая. Конечности у него разъехались, и он повалился на кровать, в лужицу собственного семени, приняв весь вес Джека на себя. 

Некоторое время Брок лежал, восстанавливая дыхание, чувствуя, как биение сердца Джека отдается ему в лопатки. Потом выбрался из-под Джека, поцеловал его, нашел чистый кусок ткани, вытер Джека и вытерся сам.

Джек зарылся лицом в подушку, вкусно пахнущую Броком, рассмеялся, поманил его к себе. 

— Ложись, любовь моя, нам обоим нужно будет поспать.


	6. Chapter 6

Брок уснул в эту ночь так крепко и спокойно, как не спал уже очень давно. Ему было тепло, и он знал, что Баки тоже тепло. Утром ему найдется, чем накормить Баки, и будет на что купить зелье. И Джек рядом. 

Джек проснулся ещё до рассвета. 

Потянулся, чувствуя в теле небывалую правильную лёгкость, с затаённой нежностью глянул на спящего спиной к нему Брока, погладил между лопаток, коснулся пальцем укуса на плече и счастливо зажмурился — сегодня Броку не надо будет уходить. 

Но оставалось одно дело, которое не давало Джеку покоя. 

Выскользнув из постели, накинув тяжёлый халат прямо на голое тело, Джек высшей из комнаты, напоследок остановившись в дверях, вновь посмотрев на безмятежно спящего Брока. Улыбнулся своим мыслями вышел. 

Джек долго не решался зайти в гостевую спальню. Он знал, что Баки почти всегда спит, вот и сейчас, наверное, тоже, но почему-то отчаянно трусил. Ведь, если разобраться, он был всего лишь богатым любовником, на средства которого покупалась еда и лекарства, и он не имел никаких прав на Брока. 

Войдя в комнату, Джек притворил за собой дверь. Бесшумно приблизился к просторной, для одного, постели, сел рядом, разглядывая в тусклом свете свечей лицо того, кто стоял на его пути. Но в душе почему-то не поднимала голову злость, не хотелось причинить этому несчастному человеку, с заострившимися от болезни чертами, ещё больше боли. Хотелось помочь. 

— Здравствуй, — Джек пожевал нижнюю губу, собираясь с мыслями. — Я Джек. — Замолчал, не зная, что можно сказать, что правильнее будет сказать. Он коснулся пальцами правой ладони Баки. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, я знаю, что не должен здесь быть, но я так люблю его, понимаешь? Прости, но я не могу без него, умру, если он оставит меня. Я не хочу отбирать его, но и сам оставить не могу, прости. 

Джек ткнулся лбом в ладонь Баки. И почувствовал, как на его затылок ложится вторая ладонь.

— Я тоже люблю его, — глухим голосом сказал Баки, не открывая глаз. — Может, это подружит нас, принц Джек? 

Джек вздрогнул, поднял взгляд на безмятежное лицо Баки, но почему-то не спешил уходить, не смотря на то, что был застигнут врасплох. Он не знал, что ещё сказать супругу своего любовника, но и что тут скажешь? Он почти всё лето делил постель с Броком, влюбился так, что проще сердце вынуть, чем разлюбить и сейчас винился перед мужем того, кто был всем его миром. 

— Прости, — прошептал Джек, ссутулился. — Я узнал о тебе почти сразу, но не мог не приходить, не мог не звать его к себе. 

Рука Баки бессильно упала на постель. Он ненадолго открыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Любовь зла, стрелы ее — стрелы огненные, — медленно выговорил Баки. — Из-за меня порушилась вся жизнь Брока. Я ничего не могу дать ему, только забираю. Я люблю его. И ты люби. Брок того стоит. 

— Сможешь, — горячо заверил Джек, сам не понимая откуда в нём столько злой решимости всё исправить. — Я помогу, ты поправишься. И мы… будем любить его вдвоём. Правильно?

Если быть совсем откровенным с самим собой, Джеку бы радоваться болезни Баки, продержать его рядом с Томасиной подольше, дать отмучаться, спокойно уйти за грань и остаться в жизни Брока единственным. Но это было неправильно, всё в душе Джека восставало от одной только мысли, что Брок потеряет того, ради кого жил последние годы, выкладываясь на максимум, ради кого глотал дерьмо этого мира, забыл про гордость и самого себя, и благодаря кому Джек узнал, каково это — любить. 

— Ты поправишься, — тихо сказал Джек, поддавшись порыву, коснулся губами худой ладони. 

Баки слабо сжал его пальцы и снова провалился в забытье. 

Джек просидел рядом с Баки до самого рассвета и лишь когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, выскользнул из комнаты, вернулся к себе в спальню, откупорил бутылку настойки и, игнорируя стакан, выхлебал почти до половины. 

Жизнь поворачивалась к нему странным боком, и он пока не знал, радоваться ли ему этому. 

Брок проснулся поздно, когда солнце уже встало. Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был пьющий с утра Джек. 

— Милый, — сказал он. — Не рано ли ты начал?

Отмахиваться Джек не стал, да и сам понимал, что настойка всех бед не решит, но думалось, катая на языке травяную горечь, почему-то проще, не нужно было оглядываться на какие-то моральные нормы, алкоголь делал его свободнее. Главное — не увлекаться. 

— Подумать надо было, — ответил Джек, допил последние капли и, поставив бутылку к ногам, откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Давай я умоюсь, — сказал Брок, — и будем думать вместе. 

Он быстро ополоснул лицо, вымыл шею и грудь, оделся, заглянул к спящему Баки и вернулся к Джеку. Сел у его ног, прижался лбом к колену. 

— Давно так не высыпался, — признался он. — Мне нужно напоить Баки настойкой и накормить его. Распорядишься о завтраке?

Джек положил руку на голову Брока, вплёл пальцы в жёсткие пряди, погладил. 

— Конечно, — ответил он, но ладонь так и не убрал. 

События минувшего дня натолкнули его на странные, даже пугающие в чём-то мысли. Джек всегда хотел корону, но не сейчас, не в обозримом будущем, а когда-нибудь очень потом. Вот только выходило, что надо думать именно сейчас. За себя он никогда не боялся, чего уж там, ну сгинет — никто по нему не заплачет, а вот Брока с Баки необходимо было беречь. Обязательно ведь найдётся доброхот, решивший донести до Его Величества, насколько низко пал принц Джонатан. И если за свою прислугу, Персиваля и Стэнли он был спокоен, то за тех же соседей поручиться не мог. А значит, с Сайласом надо было что-то делать. 

Брок потерся о его руку и встал.

— Пойду к Баки. Распорядись о еде, мой принц, — попросил он. 

Джек разбудил Филлис, не привыкшую к тому, что Его Высочество завтракает дома, приказал приготовить лёгкий завтрак, выдал ей листок с рекомендациями Персиваля. Чуть не разругался с Томасом насчёт закупки дров на зиму, согласился на компромисс и даже подумал выдать ему премию за непримиримость и баранье упорство. 

В комнату Джек вернулся тогда, когда Брок, накормив Баки бульоном, уже сидел за накрытым на две персоны столом. 

— Расскажи мне о Баки, — попросил Джек, расстилая на коленях салфетку. — Мне его лицо отчего-то кажется очень знакомым. 

— Это потому, что вы очень похожи, — объяснил Брок. — Я бы подумал, что он твой отец, да он не настолько стар. Ему еще и сорока нету. Стрелок он. Его боги поцеловали. Никогда не промахивается, из большого лука бьет на полмили в глаз, из арбалета — на пятьсот шагов. 

— Погоди, — Джек отставил чашку в сторону. — Я же о нём слышал. Зимний Солдат, да? А почему Зимний? Я всегда считал его кем-то вроде легенды. Нам в Академии вечно его в пример ставили как лучшего стрелка и тактика. 

— Да, Зимний Солдат — это он. Молится он богам зимы, и любят они его, вот и Зимний. Ему и после проклятья в морозы всегда лучше становилось, а в Йоль он совсем прежний. 

Джек накрыл ладонь Брока своей, сжал, стараясь поддержать. 

— Мы вылечим Баки. Полнолуние не так близко, но мы справимся, — улыбнулся Джек и тут же перевёл взгляд на большие часы в углу комнаты. — Ох, опять опаздываю, отец мне голову когда-нибудь отгрызет. Прости, родной, но во дворец пора спешить. Постараюсь вернуться пораньше и достать для Баки кофе. 

Он перегнулся через стол, поцеловал Брока и крикнул Филлис, веля подготовить ему коня. Халат полетел на кресло, Джек, обнадёженный и впервые практически довольный жизнью, сладко потянулся, расправил плечи. Ему предстоял сложный день. 

***

Брок провел с Баки весь день до вечера, впервые не беспокоясь о том, где взять еды, и о том, что Баки продует в щелястом фургоне. А под вечер, в сумерках, он выскользнул из дома так незаметно, что не увидели даже слуги, и отправился потрошить свой схрон. Вернулся он часа через полтора, неся завернутый в холстину арбалет искусной работы и полсотни болтов к нему. 

Джек ввалился в особняк далеко за полночь, отмахнувшись от подскочившего Томаса, побрёл к лестнице. Его день ничем особым не отличался, всё те же лица и проблемы. Но сейчас у Джека было несколько целей, которые не давали ему нырнуть в серую пучину дворцовой жизни, заставляя барахтаться. 

Первым пунктом значилась встреча со Стэнли. Ушлый глава разведки знал всё и обо всех, сам человек мог о себе что-то не подозревать, а Стэнли это уже знал и мог продать или, наоборот, промолчать, если сумма вознаграждения его более чем устраивала. 

— Ты хочешь что? — подавился он бренди, закашлялся. 

— Я хочу убить Томасину, — спокойно ответил Джек. 

— Однако ты меня удивляешь. Точнее, меня удивляет, что только сейчас. Этот Брок на тебя хорошо влияет, — Стэнли подмигнул Джеку, но тут же переключился на деловой тон. — Убивай, от меня-то тебе что надо?

— Маршрут и имена стражников. 

— А что мне будет за это? — Стэнли сцепил пальцы в замок. 

— Лучше скажи, что ты хочешь. 

Джек уже мысленно прикидывал, сколько может стоить ему эта дружеская помощь, как Стэнли огорошил его:

— Поцелуй, всего один поцелуй принца Джонатана, — сказал он и тут же расхохотался в голос. — Ты бы видел свою рожу сейчас, будто вместо пирога с джемом получил протухшую крысу. Ящик вина из хранилищ Сайласа — и мы в расчёте. 

Вторым — кофе для Баки. 

Джек ведал снабжением как своей маленькой армии, которую и не думал распускать, несмотря на недовольство отца, так и основными финансами, что Сайлас тратил на военные нужды. Знал, где закупить продовольствие, оружие, одежду и прочее что пригодилось бы в походе, а вот с кофе были проблемы. Не знал он, у кого Роза заказывала так полюбившийся ей напиток, а потому, не мудрствуя лукаво, выкрал медную банку с коричневыми ароматными зёрнами с кухни. Он несколько раз видел, как готовили для матери и вполне был в состоянии объяснить Филлис, что от неё требовалось. 

На Совете Сайлас, как обычно, вещал про какие-то мистические знаки, обещал всем и вся наладить жизнь в королевстве, сыпал обвинениями в чей-то адрес. Но Джек был мыслями в своем особняке, рядом с Броком и… Баки. 

Он бы так и просидел, разглядывая потолок, если бы на весь зал Советов не грянуло вдруг:

— Я хочу назвать имя своего преемника! — оглядев замерших советников и встретившись взглядом с Джеком, изрёк Сайлас. — Самого достойного из всех, ставшего для меня лучшим сыном. Давид Шепард, встань и прими свою судьбу. 

Джек скрипнул зубами, из последних сил гася в себе ярость. Сейчас важнее всего было помочь Баки. А с подстилкой Сайласа он потом как-нибудь разберётся. 

***

— Джек, милый, что с тобой? — спросил Брок, поднявшись Джеку навстречу. — На тебе лица нет. Сайлас опять чего учудил? Ты цел?

— Цел, — рявкнул Джек, всучил Броку короб с кофе и вновь присосался к бутылке. 

Брок отставил в сторону кофе, дождался, пока Джек оторвется от бутылки и взял его лицо в ладони. 

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, мой принц?

Уголки губ Джека дрогнули и поползли вниз, он подался навстречу Броку, вжался в него, чувствуя подступающую истерику. Джек слишком устал бороться с ветряными мельницами, доказывать что-то собственному отцу и снова получать за это в лицо комки грязи. Хотелось, как в детстве, разреветься, высказать все свои обиды, выплакать их. Но Джек был для этого слишком взрослый. 

— Обними меня. 

Брок крепко обнял Джека, укрывая в своих объятьях, и долго-долго гладил по спине, чувствуя, как под ладонью расслабляются напряженные мускулы. 

— Ты самый лучший, мой Джек, — тихо говорил он. — Самый-самый лучший. 

И Джек не выдержал, словно прорвало какую-то плотину. Он вжался в Брока ещё сильнее и заговорил, рассказывая обо всех незаслуженных обидах, боли и непонимании. О том, насколько сильно всегда восхищался отцом и как страшно ошибся, впервые не успев увернуться от тяжёлой трости, как потом отлёживался один в своих апартаментах, навещаемый только слугами, и потом получил упрёк за долгое отсутствие по неясной причине, про Шепарда и сегодняшний день. 

— Я так устал. 

— Ох, Джек, милый, — вздохнул Брок. — Король Сайлас так боится, что кто-то окажется лучше него, что давит всех, кто хоть в чем-то его превосходит. Ты лучше него, мой принц. Намного лучше. Он не семья тебе, не защита и поддержка. Он твой враг, и относится к тебе, как к врагу. Ничего, милый. Покончим с Томасиной — и он сдуется, как проткнутый бычий пузырь, вот увидишь. 

Всю ночь Джек метался во сне, вскидывался, слепо смотрел в пустоту перед собой, оглядывался по сторонам и, лишь почувствовав на бедре или животе тяжёлую руку Брока, успокаивался, устраивался рядом, моментально засыпая. Чтобы снова вскочить минут через пятнадцать. 

Встретив рассвет с тяжёлой головой и абсолютно не выспавшись, он решил махнуть на всё рукой и остаться дома, хоть день побыть с его, как он в тайне даже от себя надеялся, настоящей семьёй. 

Баки, которого напоили зельем и кофе, выполз в гостиную — вялый, тощий, но улыбающийся. 

Оторвавшись от бумаг, Джек улыбнулся. 

— Вижу, тебе немного лучше. 

— Кофе творит чудеса, — кивнул Баки. — Если мы подождем до первых заморозков в полнолуние, я покончу с ведьмой без проблем. Зима — мое время. 

— Мне очень интересно, что будет дальше, — сказал Джек, устроив голову на сцепленных в замок пальцах. — С королевством — Сайлас без Томасины мало что может, — с нами. 

— Не знаю, — покачал лохматой головой Баки. — И никто не знает, пока не свершится. 

Брок вошел в гостиную, поцеловал сначала Джека, а потом Баки.

— Твой арбалет в порядке, — сказал он мужу. — По приметам, зима будет ранняя.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Баки. 

Джек замер, заледенел под касанием Брока, прикосновением его губ, не зная, как правильно реагировать и есть ли вообще правильная реакция в их ситуации. Он шумно сглотнул, перевёл взгляд с Баки на Брока и обратно. 

Баки одобрительно улыбнулся ему.

— Вы красивая пара, — сказал он. — Не мучай себя сомнениями, принц Джек. 

Тряхнув головой, Джек поднял вверх руки. Он отчаянно не хотел это всё обсуждать, не хотел чувствовать себя уродом, отбирающим мужика у смертельно больного, а потому принял единственно верное решение — махнул на всё рукой. Пусть будет как будет, как-нибудь выгребут. 

Джек откинулся на спинку своего рабочего кресла, рассматривая пару, ставшую его проклятием. То, как Брок заботливо подкладывает подушки под спину Баки, касается его плеча, что-то спрашивая взглядом. И не ощущал ревности, только разливающееся по телу тепло, будто он наконец оказался дома. 

Закончив ухаживать за Баки, Брок сел у ног Джека и оперся о его колено. 

— Ближайшее полнолуние через десять дней, — сказал он. 

— Заморозок нужен, — отозвался Баки. 

Брок вздохнул. 

Погладив Брока по голове, Джек спросил:

— Почему заморозок? — а потом вспомнил слова Брока про духов зимы, которым поклонялся Баки, и вскинул на него заинтересованный взгляд, ожидая ответа. 

— Потому что заморозок — это дыхание лорда Зимнего, владыки зимы и моего покровителя, — объяснил Баки. — Он будет здесь, и я смогу все, что мог до проклятия. В том числе — попасть ведьме в глаз из арбалета ночью с пятисот шагов. Брок у нас больше по ближнему бою, а ты говорил, она ходит с охраной. 

— Четверо стражников, — ответил Джек, завороженно разглядывая сидящего на диване перед ним худого измождённого человека. 

Он много читал и слышал о Зимнем Солдате, собирал всевозможные слухи о нём, надеясь хотя бы познакомиться — это если он действительно существовал, а не был персонажем, так сказать, народного фольклора — переманить к себе на службу и надеяться не смел. 

— Ведьма короля из далеких южных краев и Зимнему не молится, — добавил Брок. — А значит, преимущество будет на твоей стороне, Баки. 

Баки кивнул. 

— Одеться тебе будет нужно тепло, — добавил Брок. — Тебя сквозняками шатает. И, ради всех богов, ешь больше! От тебя остался один остов. 

— Одеться, — повторил Джек и словно очнулся, окинул взглядом хоть и добротную, но изрядно поношенную одежду Брока и Баки, позвонил в колокольчик. Филлис мгновенно оказалась в кабинете, с интересом разглядывая нового гостя. — Вели Томасу вызвать портного к сегодняшнему вечеру. 

— Да, господин, — она поклонилась и выскользнула вон. 

— Баки надо теплее одеваться и начать топить спальню уже сейчас, — принялся рассуждать вслух Джек. — Хорошо бы ему в сад выходить погулять, сапоги тоже закажем. 

— Давно я нигде не гулял, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Баки. — Спасибо тебе, принц Джек. Ты меня спасаешь. 

— Ты меня, конечно, прости, — неожиданно даже сам для себя повинился Джек. — Я тебя пока плохо знаю и всё такое, так что в первую очередь делаю всё, что могу, для Брока, — он ласково погладил притихшего любовника по голове. — Чтобы он был счастлив. А для этого ему нужен здоровый ты. 

Брок повернул голову и прижался щекой к ладони Джека. 

— Спасибо, милый, — сказал он.


	7. Chapter 7

За оставшееся до полнолуния время Брок изучил все тайные входы и выходы во дворец — ведь неизвестно было, через какой выйдет ведьма. Изучил крыши и устроил для Баки лежки в самых удобных местах. 

Портной сшил им с Баки новую одежду и обувь — куртки и штаны из теплой черной шерсти, сапоги на шнуровке, каких не было больше ни у кого. 

Баки больше бодрствовал и изрядно прибавил в весе. Повар Джека, кажется, принял его худобу за личный вызов и готовил его любимые блюда. 

Ночью Баки по-прежнему проваливался в забытье, но в светлое время дня был бодр и весел. Он сидел у огня и раскидывал руны, чтобы знать будущее. А Брок спал в постели Джека, согревая принцу спину. 

Сам же Джек всё сильнее прикипал душой к Баки, чувствовал в нём неуёмную жажду жизни, хоть и значительно подточенную болезнью, весёлый, несмотря на выпавшие испытания, нрав и любовь к Броку, объединяющую лучше любого клея. 

Вечерами, когда удавалось пораньше вырваться из дворца, Джек не сбегал в свою комнату, не закрывался в кабинете, как думал, что будет в самом начале, а выходил в гостиную, садился в ближайшее к Баки кресло и занимался своими делами, иногда поглядывая на ловкие движения длинных пальцев, переворачивающих руны, закрыв глаза, слушал тихое мурлыканье. И действительно заметил — чем холоднее становилось, тем лучше чувствовал себя Баки. 

За два дня до полнолуния дожди сменились морозами. Похолодало сразу и резко, мостовые в городе покрылись корочкой льда.

— Почти пора, — сказал как-то вечером Баки, глядя на руны. — Она выйдет через северо-западный выход. У охранников будут факелы. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Брок. — Джек, а ты заночуешь во дворце, чтобы на тебя не упало и тени подозрений. 

Джек согласно кивнул, нисколько не сомневаясь, что эти двое справятся, если потребуется и с целой армией, что там четвёрка стражников и одна ведьма, которой, по информации от Стэнли, в последнее время нездоровилось. 

— Только берегите себя, — попросил он. — Я не хочу вас потерять. 

Поднялся, притёрся боком к Броку, ткнулся губами в его щёку, всё ещё опасаясь слишком активно проявлять приязнь, и коснулся ладонью плеча сидящего рядом Баки. Но внезапно Баки притянул Джека к себе и тоже поцеловал его в губы. От него пахло горьким зельем и кофе, зимой и морозом. 

Дрожь прокатилась по телу Джека, застряла в горле задушенным стоном, поднимая дыбом все волоски на теле. Джек пошатнулся, подался на встречу, отвечая на поцелуй, сминая красивые сочные губы Баки, сталкиваясь языками. 

Раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону мир вдруг встал на место, обретая полноту, целостность. Оторвавшись от давно желанных губ — Господи, сколько же они снились Джеку, грезились наяву — он стёк к ногам Баки, обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в живот. 

Баки ласково погладил Джека по волосам. 

— Все будет как надо, принц Джек, — заверил он. — Мы твои, но и ты наш. Меч, арбалет и нож. 

Брок устроился рядом, обнимая их обоих. 

— Мы справимся, — подтвердил Джек. 

***

В день полнолуния Джек весь издёргался, хотя внешне был совершенно спокоен. Он каким-то внутренним чутьём ощущал Брока и Баки, словно от него к ним протянулись прочные нити, связавшие их судьбы навсегда. Знал, что Баки, завернувшись в тёплый, подбитый лисьим мехом плащ, устроился в одной из лёжек с арбалетом наизготовку, а Брок притаился неподалёку, готовый броситься в бой. 

— Шепард, сыграй со мной в шахматы, — обнаружив в одной из гостиных жениха Мишель, Джек сел в кресло напротив. — Развлеки меня. Пусть от тебя хоть какая-то польза будет. 

Давид скривился и дежурно улыбнулся, расставляя фигуры. А Джек мыслями был совершенно не здесь, но Баки просил сделать так, чтобы Джек был постоянно у кого-то на виду. 

Шепард играл в шахматы прескверно. Казалось, его больше занимали резные фигуры из оникса и обсидиана, чем то, как они ходят. 

— Чем же ты Сайласа зацепил? — хмыкнул Джек, впервые разглядывая так близко фаворита короля. 

***

Баки плотнее запахнул плащ. Разыгравшийся к вечеру мороз щипал за щёки. Устроившись на чердаке одного из домов, подвинул к себе поближе арбалет, приник к нему щекой, настраивая прицельную планку, провёл пальцами по дугам плеч. Как же он соскучился по своей детке, истосковался по ее тяжести в ладонях, свисту болта, взрезающего воздух, властью над чужой жизнью. 

Сегодня время было идеальным, лорд Зимний как раз вышел на охоту.

Без скрипа отворилась неприметная калитка в ограде дворца. Два охранника с факелами вышли из нее, потом ведьма, следом за ней — еще два охранника. 

— Посвящаю эту жертву тебе, лорд Зимний! — прошептал Баки и выстрелил.

Болт, свистнув в воздухе, вонзился глубоко в правый глаз ведьмы. Она застыла, покачнулась и упала на мерзлую землю, скованную льдом. 

Ледяные ободряющие объятья на мгновение обхватили Баки и отпустили. На дуге арбалета выпал иней. 

Брок поежился от того, как стало холодно. Но этот холод не вымораживал, просто бодрил. 

Он пригляделся — огни факелов метались туда-сюда, но голоса не долетали — было слишком далеко. 

— Давай домой, — Брок хлопнул Баки по плечу. — Тихо-тихо, чтобы ночная стража не заметила. 

***

Джек рванул домой едва рассвело. Отмахнулся от попытавшегося остановить его чем-то напуганного отца — что, тяжко без ручной ведьмы? — не обратил внимания на встревоженную Мишель, прижимающую ладонь к уже заметно округлившемуся животу — а ведь вроде с Шепардом они ещё в Храм не ходили, непорядок, Богиня разгневаться может — промчался мимо зевающих стражников прямо на конюшню. Сам оседлал и вывел на поводу коня и рванул в город, домой, наконец-то домой. 

То что ведьма умерла, почувствовали все в замке, а Джек ещё и по слабой вибрации их связи. Но было занятно наблюдать, как испуганный Шепард вскочил, роняя доску, едва свечи ярко вспыхнули, зачадили едким дымом, отбрасывая кривые уродливые тени по стенам. Как дрогнули эти стены, застонали натужно, жалобно, и вдруг дышать проще стало, будто кто-то разом распахнул все окна, впуская в затхлое тёмное помещение свежий морозный воздух. 

Джек улыбнулся, прижавшись к шее коня. Нет больше ведьмы, кончилась, а значит Баки, их Баки наконец сможет вздохнуть полной грудью и начать поправляться. 

Дома Джека ждал накрытый стол и радостный, возбужденный, с сияющими синими глазищами Баки. Он словно помолодел сразу на десяток лет.

— Принц Джек! — радостно завопил он, увидев Джека. — А Брок спать свалился, мы полночи не спали. 

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Джек, нисколько не смущаясь обнял, облапив Баки. — А почему не спишь? Тебе сил набираться надо, — пожурил он, но лишь прижал к себе, ткнулся лбом в плечо и наконец смог выдохнуть. Получилось. 

Баки обнял Джека. 

— Я жертву принес, — возбужденно сказал он. — У меня сейчас столько сил, ты не представляешь!

Он подхватил Джека на руки и закружил по комнате, а потом опустил на стул за накрытым столом.

— Давай есть, — сказал он. — Я тебя ждал. 

Чуть опешив от такого напора, Джек рассмеялся. Ему Баки очень понравился почти сразу, но вот сейчас он действительно понимал Брока, настолько ярким, почти ослепляющим он стал. 

Живот Джека голодно забурчал. Вчера он настолько переживал за Брока с Баки, что совершенно позабыл о еде, весь вечер громя Шепарда в шахматы, с ехидством проходясь по его интеллекту. 

Накинувшись на еду, Джек нет-нет да поглядывал на Баки. 

— Теперь ты свободен от проклятия, что думаешь делать дальше?

— Честно? — сказал Баки, наворачивая мясной рулет. — Ни единой мысли, принц Джек. Может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? 

Джек отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку, вытер губы салфеткой. 

— Вы теперь можете ехать куда угодно, — развёл он руками. — Но мне очень хотелось чтобы вы остались… со мной остались. А чем заняться? Да чем угодно, любое начинание поддержу. 

В столовую прибрел Брок, поцеловал в щеку сначала Джека, потом Баки, сел между ними и принялся накладывать себе еду. 

— Мы военные, мой принц, — сказал он. — И в немилости у короля. 

— Король не вечен, — пожал плечами Джек. — И власть мне проще взять самому в свои руки, чем ждать, пока он окончательно сойдет с ума. Но иногда… — Джек потёр большим пальцем нижнюю губу. — Мне самому хочется уехать, сбежать от всего этого. 

— И отдать корону Давиду Шепарду? — спросил Брок. — Не думал, что ты так легко сдашься.

— Шепарду? — хмыкнул Джек. — Вот уж нет, этого сучёныша лично выпотрошу, как представится возможность. Бесит он меня, сам не знаю почему.

Джек поднялся, подошёл к окну. Ему все детство внушали, что он вырастет и непременно станет королём, а потом что-то изменилось, и когда-то любящий, гордящийся им отец резко охладел к сыну, смотрел с ненавистью, недоверием, стараясь ударить побольнее, втоптать в грязь. Джек сам решил пойти в военную академию, без рекомендательных писем, без громкого титула за спиной, лишь кошелёк с золотыми монетами и верный конь. 

Да и корону он хотел лишь для того, чтобы что-то доказать отцу, которого уже, правда, давно не любил и не уважал. 

— Поглядим, что будет дальше. 

— А я вам скажу, что будет дальше, — радостно сказал Баки. — Сейчас я подкину монету, и если выпадет орел, поцелую Джека, а если решка — Брока, а если монета встанет на ребро… — он подмигнул сначала Джеку, а потом Броку. 

Джек прыснул от смеха. 

— Люблю я вас. — И тут же замер, понял что и кому сказал, но для верности повторил. — Правда, люблю. 

— И мы тебя любим, — сказал Брок. 

Баки кивнул и улыбнулся, подтверждая. 

Испереживавшийся за ночь Джек потащил их обоих в спальню, уложил по обе стороны от себя, не слушая возражений и уверений, что они оба успели выспаться. Ткнулся носом в грудь Брока, чувствуя со спины горячую тяжесть тела Баки, зажмурился, переживая странное иррациональное удовольствие, и тут же провалился в темноту.


	8. Chapter 8

— Какие сплетни во дворце о смерти ведьмы? — спросил Баки через пару дней. 

Джек лежал на диване, вытянув ноги, и старался не задремать под мурлыкающий голос Баки, всего пару минут назад напевавшего какую-то незнакомую песню. Подтянувшись, он сел, обложился подушками для удобства. 

— Сайлас беснуется, — беззаботно улыбнулся Джек, словно его и не касалось сумасшествие родителя, хотя во дворце он, как и прежде, бывал регулярно, только что сбегал в особняк при любой удобной возможности. — Совсем умом тронулся от горя, видимо, везде заговоры мерещатся, советников напугал до икоты, уже троих повесил. Шепарда со скандалом из спальни своей вышвырнул чуть ли ни в одних нижних штанах. Уж не знаю, что он такого отцу ляпнуть умудрился, но вылетел от хорошего пинка, кровью ковёр заляпав. А вот прислуга шепчется, что Томасину духи покарали. Говорят, ее нашли в лёд вмороженной, хотя на улице едва лужи схватились. 

— Лорд Зимний принял жертву, — кивнул Баки. — И остался доволен. 

— А правду говорят, что принцесса на сносях? — поинтересовался Брок, разминавший Джеку ступни. 

— Правду, — мурлыкнул Джек. — Только она не замужем до сих пор и срок такой, что скрыть не получится. Знатный конфуз. 

То что Мишель как-то умудрилась забеременеть, Джек узнал чуть ли не одним из первых, застав сестру всю в слезах в дальнем углу библиотеки и, выспросив о причинах, ещё сильнее возненавидел Шепарда. Этот ушлый мерзавец наобещал ей с три короба, обесчестил, а потом сделал вид, что не в курсе, откуда и почему дети родятся. Джек, конечно, утешил сестру, как мог, пообещал поговорить с её женишком, но заранее понимал — ничего из этого не выйдет. Однако наивная Мишель всё ждала своего возлюбленного, отказавшись от Стэнли, влюблённого в неё с детства и готового принять вместе с ребёнком. А теперь всё, срок слишком большой, и в Храм не пойдёшь. 

— А что, ни королева, ни король ничего не видят? Позор на все венценосное семейство. Бастард и все такое. От кого хоть? — покачал головой Брок. 

— Матери не до того, скоро зимние балы начнутся, она с августа вся в заботах, света белого не видит, — передразнил Джек и снова откинулся на подушки. — А Сайлас сам не свой после гибели Томасины. Он и до этого-то не сильно баловал нас вниманием, да и он сам же сосватал Мишель Шепарду, но, видимо, не судьба. А позора и правда не избежать, хотя мама всегда боялась, что это за мной будут бегать дамочки с пищащими свёртками, надеясь стать королевой.

— Да, когда принцесса родит, поздно будет, — покачал головой Баки. 

 

***

Не прошло и недели, как на всю столицу прогремел скандал, отголоски которого докатились даже до Брока и Баки, не выходивших из особняка дальше облетевшего сада: король Сайлас обвинил Давида Шепарда в государственной измене. 

Джек же хохотал в голос, рассказывая своим возлюбленным всю историю с подставными свидетелями, которую король сам для себя выдумал и попытался разыграть в королевском суде на глазах у нескольких десятков особо приближённых, призывал даже Джека — ага, вспомнил, наконец, о сыне! — встать под его знамёна и… дальше Джек не слушал, молча поднялся и вышел из кабинета, стараясь не реагировать на проклятия в спину. Он даже до конца не верил, что Сайлас всерьез со всей этой нелепицей про измену, пока не услышал от Стэнли, что суд назначен на пятницу. 

— Нет, ты только подумай, он сам прописал, что должны говорить свидетели, — не переставая смеяться, рассказал Джек. — Надо было видеть лицо Шепарда, он так до конца и не понял, что произошло, стоял и блеял о том, что Его Величество всё не так понял. 

— Сайлас окончательно рехнулся, — Баки скользнул за спину Джека и обнял его. 

— Вот уж точно, — согласился Брок, раздвигая Джеку колени и устраиваясь у его ног. — Что, приговор уже вынесли?

— Пока Сайлас наслаждается процессом, всё надеется выбить из Шепарда признание, но, по мне, это чистой воды фарс, попытка восстановить потерянный контроль. 

— Похоже, ведьма держала короля в узде, — заметил Брок. 

Согласно кивнув, Джек откинулся на грудь Баки, привычно вплёл пальцы в волосы Брока, уже даже не удивляясь, как быстро эти двое заполнили собой весь его мир, стали самыми необходимыми. Джек уже тысячу раз обдумал, как им жить дальше, вертел в голове и так, и эдак, и всё мысли сходились лишь на одном — пора двигать Сайласа, пока от королевства ещё хоть что-то осталось. Слишком не хотелось строить жизнь на руинах, да и не запрёшь же любовников навечно в четырёх стенах: деятельные натуры что Баки, что Брока требовали движения. 

— А что королева? — спросил Баки. — Черт, я иногда так скучаю по родителям… только они умерли давно. 

— И мои, — кивнул Брок. 

— Мама, похоже и не заметила перемен, готовится к балам, пишет пригласительные письма, — сбросив с себя веселье, ответил Джек. — Она всегда была немного себе на уме. Удивлюсь, если раньше генеральной примерки бальных платьев обнаружит беременность Мишель и полное отсутствие рядом Шепарда. 

— То есть ей на своих детей попросту наплевать? — удивился Баки. — Ну и ну… Как ты только нормальным вырос в такой семье?

— А нормальным ли? — усмехнулся Джек, откинув голову на его плечо. — С женщиной ни разу не был, всё мужиков в койку таскаю. Отца не уважаю и не почитаю, в рот ему не заглядываю, пру упрямо своим курсом. Ещё и папочку сместить хочу, трон занять, а любовников своих за спиной поставить. 

— Тебе не наплевать на близких, — Брок взял его за руку. — А что близких ты выбираешь сам, так это даже правильнее. Ну а женщины… — он сморщил нос. — И без нас найдется, кому оставить потомство. Вот только что ты будешь делать с наследником, когда взойдешь на трон?

— Ну вот родит Мишель сына, можно будет ее замуж выдать за кого-нибудь не слишком брезгливого, а ее сына воспитать наследником, — предложил Баки. 

Джек и сам думал об этом, даже хотел предложить Мишель такой выход из ситуации, лишь бы она согласилась держаться от Шепарда подальше. С таким семьи не получится, одна морока, а жить, постоянно поглядывая за спину — то ещё удовольствие.

— Вы ведь не оставите меня? — с надеждой спросил он. 

— Не оставим, милый, — заверил его Брок.

— Никогда, принц Джек, — подтвердил Баки.

***

Джек только распластал весело смеющегося Баки на постели, расшнуровал ворот рубахи, чтобы добраться до шеи, навис сверху, расписывая, что и в какой последовательности хочет с ним сделать, как в комнату без стука влетела Филлис. 

— Там такое, господин, такое! — заголосила она, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, чем занят Джек. — Там ваш отец, там Его величество! 

— Филлис, успокойся и скажи толком, — скатившись с Баки, спросил Джек, очень сильно надеясь, что король вместе с гвардией не стоит сейчас перед воротами особняка. Там, конечно, был тайный ход, но Джек планировал вечер провести немного по-другому, а не шарахаться по катакомбам. 

Горничная вновь всплеснула руками. 

— Он на площади объявил о казни предателя. 

— Он что сделал?

Никогда ещё Джек не одевался с такой скоростью. 

Особняк находился чуть в стороне от главной площади, хоть и был расположен в престижном районе. Он был серым и совершенно неприметным, за что его Джек и выбрал, с большим красивым садом и высоченным, по сравнению с соседними, забором, прекрасно скрывающим частную жизнь хозяев. 

Брок и Баки просочились на главную площадь через боковую калитку для прислуги и были там раньше конного Джека. 

Сайлас сам, без помощи глашатая, объявлял о смертной казни для предателя короны, перечисляя его прегрешения и особенно упирая на собственноручное признание. 

— За хуй этот Шепард его укусил, что ли? — шепнул Баки Броку. 

— Может и укусил, — хмыкнул Брок. 

Джек влетел на площадь, врезался в толпу, стражники едва успевали вытягивать людей из-под лошадиных копыт. Ему было глубоко наплевать на Шепарда, на его признания. Джек и сам хотел бы покончить с этим расчетливым мерзавцем, сумевшим влезть в его семью, расположить к себе всех, кроме разве самого Джека, который его раскусил и невзлюбил сразу. Сам казнил бы, но не так, не прилюдно. 

— Отец! — заорал Джек, спрыгивая с коня, взлетел по скрипучим ступеням наспех сколоченного помоста, глянул на залитое слезами лицо Шепарда и чуть не отшатнулся в сторону. 

Сайлас был страшен. Его перекошенное злобой лицо почернело, в глазах горело что-то такое, чему Джек, как не пытался, не мог подобрать названия, будто бы из провалов глазниц на него смотрел кто-то другой. 

— Он предатель! Он признался! Это он ее убил! — орал король, потрясая кулаком. 

— Он весь вечер просидел со мной отец, он не мог никого убить, — возразил Джек, стараясь оттеснить Сайласа в сторону, не дать свершиться безумию. 

Сайлас с силой ударил Джека в грудь, скидывая его с эшафота. 

— Стража, задержать! — крикнул он и сделал знак палачу. 

Сильные руки подхватили его, поволокли вон, выкручивая локти. Джек что-то кричал, рвался, умолял отца одуматься, не слыша возбужденного рёва толпы, приказов не двигаться, в ушах набатом гремели только скрип поворотного механизма и хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков. 

Брок и Баки оказались рядом со стражей, удерживающей Джека, в мгновение ока. В толпе, в темноте — уже опускались ранние зимние сумерки — было не видно, что происходит. Один стражник крякнул и осел на мостовую, второй захрипел, третий и четвертый выпустили Джека, чтобы тоже рухнуть наземь. 

Баки и Брок подхватили Джека под руки и поволокли прочь с площади. Позади бесновалась толпа, над ней взлетал хриплый надтреснутый голос короля. 

— Он сошёл с ума, — не переставая твердил Джек, цепляясь за руки своих любовников. — Вы видели? Он совершенно безумен!

Джек, несмотря на то, что они на улице, потянулся к Броку, с какой-то обидой взглянул ему в глаза и обнял, прижался щекой к груди, зажмурился, стараясь выкинуть из памяти последнее что видел: безумный взгляд отца, перекошенный криком рот и торжество, которым на одно мгновение осветилось его лицо. 

Джек стоял, обхватив руками Брока и мысленно проклинал Сайласа, взывал к любому, кто был способен его услышать, лишь бы это всё наконец закончилось, и этот безумец больше никому не навредил. 

— Черт, надо в переулок! — Баки потащил Брока и Джека в нишу под балконом дома, в котором никто не жил. — Это же главная улица!

И действительно, они были на улице, которая вела с площади во дворец. Уже слышен был цокот копыт — король и его свита возвращались с места казни. 

Баки прижал своих любовников к стене, закрыл собой и надвинул поглубже капюшон, чтобы их не заметили.

Пламя факелов трепыхалось на ледяном ветру, отражалось от льда на замезшей мостовой. Сайлас, четыре человека конной гвардии и два десятка копейщиков почти миновали дом, где прятались Джек, Брок и Баки, когда конь под Сайласом внезапно встал на дыбы, сбрасывая всадника. Остальные кони шарахнулись, а королевский вороной, крича от ужаса, сделал два шага на задних ногах, поскользнулся и рухнул прямо на короля. Был слышен хруст костей и предсмертный хрип, растерянные возгласы. 

Баки выглянул из ниши. 

— Король-то, похоже, того… — тихо сказал он. 

— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептал Джек. 

Справедливость восторжествовала. 

Кто-то, услышавший Джека, выполнивший его самую заветную просьбу, кружил лёгкими снежинками вокруг распростёртого на мостовой тела. 

— Мне надо во дворец, — сказал Джек, не в силах оторвать взгляда от темной в скупом свете факелов, всё разрастающейся лужи крови. — Поехали. 

— Погоди, — остановил его Брок. — Иди туда и командуй. 

Королевский вороной, дрожа, поднялся на ноги. Один из копейщиков крепко взял его за узду.

— Да, привезешь во дворец отцовское тело. Меньше будет вопросов, — согласился Баки. 

Джек оглянулся на тело отца, дёрнул на себя Баки, поцеловал его, потом так же дёрнул и Брока, перевёл дыхание, расправил плечи и выступил на мостовую. 

— Разойтись, — приказал он, плотнее закутался в плащ, стараясь не смотреть на изломанное тело. — Что здесь произошло?

— Ваше высочество, — проблеял один из копейщиков, попытался что-то объяснить про скользкие камни мостовой, свалить на несчастный случай, но Джек не слушал. Он присел рядом с телом Сайласа, убрал с его лба перемазанную кровью прядь. 

— Заверните короля в плащ и приведите моего коня! — рявкнул Джек, подхватывая тяжелое тело отца. 

Спорить с ним никто не стал. Один из гвардейцев вернулся обратно на площадь, остальные споро соорудили из плащей и копий носилки для тела. Аккуратно уложив отца, Джек в последний раз откинул полу плаща, взглянул на его лицо и отвернулся. 

— Во дворец, — приказал он и взлетел в седло. 

Брок и Баки немедленно возникли рядом, словно соткались из теней, и взяли Джека за стремена, каждый со своей стороны. Старший конной гвардии хотело было что-то сказать, но кинул взгляд на Джека и промолчал.


	9. Chapter 9

Дворец будто бы застыл в тревожном ожидании беды. И Джек не знал, то ли это Сайлас настолько всех запугал за последние дни своим не самым адекватным поведением, то ли все предчувствовали, что что-то должно случиться. 

Короля внесли во дворец в полной тишине, ни гвардейцы, ни копейщики, ни стражники у дверей не проронили ни слова. Застывшая по стенам прислуга провожала траурную процессию испуганными взглядами, кто-то осенял себя защитными знаками, кто-то зажимал рот ладонями. 

— Вызовите лекаря, — велел Джек, распахивая двери королевских покоев. — Сообщите Ее величеству.

Вызванный лекарь долго щупал пульс на дряблой остывшей шее, а потом сказал:

— Его величество Сайлас почил. 

Джек только скривился. Ему ещё предстояло сообщить новость остальному семейству, пережить истерику слишком впечатлительной Мишель, как-то рассказать матери. 

— Где сейчас Её величество? — спросил Джек у застывшего в дверях бледного камердинера. 

— В оранжерее. 

Брок кивнул Баки и они вместе отправились в оранжерею — она была отлично видна от входа во дворец. 

— Ваше величество, — обратился Баки к королеве, которая сидела на скамеечке в окружении фрейлин и лениво листала книгу с картинками. — Его высочество ждет вас в королевской спальне. С Его величеством случилось несчастье. 

— Несчастье? Какое несчастье? — королева Роза сунула книгу первой попавшейся фрейлине. — Он простудился на этом ужасном холодном ветру? 

— Нет, Ваше величество, — сказал Баки. — Все намного хуже. 

Джек застыл перед телом отца. Он так и не понял, что никто из прислуги не кинулся исполнять его поручения, не заметил, как исчезли из комнаты Брок с Баки. Лишь когда в комнату влетела не на шутку перепуганная Роза, он отмер, перехватил её у самой постели, не дал броситься к Сайласу. 

— Мама, он умер. 

— Нет… нет-нет-нет! Этого не может быть! — она вскинула на сына полный безумия взгляд, схватила за ворот кителя. — Это ты! Это всё ты! Ты виноват!

Она кричала, билась в жёсткой хватке рук Джека, колотила его в грудь, обвиняла во всём что происходило вокруг в последнее время. Но Джек молчал, лишь крепче прижимал ее к себе, гладил по волосам, спине. Он то думал, что Роза никогда ничего не замечает, живёт в своём мире и события, какими бы они не были, обтекают ее, словно вода, нисколько не задевая.

Роза затихла, едва слышно всхлипывая, вжалась лицом в грудь сына. 

— Готовьте тело к погребению, — глухо приказал Джек. 

На истерику королевы Брок смотрел с легкой брезгливостью. Главное, чтобы она не понесла свою истерику и обвинения в адрес Джека куда-нибудь еще. 

Джеку казалось, что он будет рад смерти Сайласа, вздохнёт с облегчением, но усадив в глубокое кресло мать, взглянув на ее разом постаревшее, осунувшееся лицо, понял — не рад, нисколько не рад. Так правильно, но радоваться не получалось. Какая-то странная незнакомая апатия навалилась на его плечи и только присутствие Брока с Баки вспышками ярких красок разбавляло серость вокруг. 

К Мишель он пошёл вместе с лекарем, надеясь, что сумеет донести новость так, чтобы она не повредила ни сестре, ни её ребёнку. Сайлас и так много жизней забрал. Но Мишель оказалась на удивление стойкой и без особых эмоций восприняла гибель двоих близких ей людей. Джек всё равно на всякий случай уходя оставил подле неё лекаря и приказал фрейлинам внимательнее приглядывать за Её высочеством. 

— Мне кажется, она знала, — сказал Баки, который хвостиком ходил за принцем. — Предчувствовала. 

— Оттепель будет, — невпопад произнес Брок. — Пойдем, Джек, тебе надо отдохнуть. Где там твои покои?

Джек разделся молча, слишком полный на события день отзывался головной болью и усталостью в мышцах, словно он не провалялся первую его половину в гостиной, устроив голову на коленях Баки, а маршировал в полной выкладке по пересечённой местности или махал молотом в кузне, случалось Джеку и таким заниматься во время обучения в академии. А потому он с благодарностью прильнул к горячим требовательным рукам своих любовников, прижался к ним, стараясь вобрать в себя хоть немного чужого тепла. 

Брок и Баки обняли Джека с двух сторон, согревая собой. 

— Все наладится, Джек, — пообещал Брок. 

Баки только поцеловал его в загривок. 

Джек знал, что наладится, ни сегодня и ни завтра, но обязательно станет и проще, и понятнее, да и в каком-то смысле легче воспринимать произошедшее. Но сейчас он продолжал молчать, обдумывая, что же делать дальше. 

Сначала похороны. Без большого количества народа, только близкие. Джек не хотел устраивать представление из смерти когда-то близкого человека. Потом коронация и траур. Только в таком порядке. Королевству нужно время на скорбь, но оставаться без короля при этом оно не должно. 

Привычно уже устроившись между Броком и Баки, Джек вдруг неожиданно даже сам для себя весело хмыкнул. Не думал он, что вообще когда-то может случиться такое, что он окажется в этой постели мало того что не один, так ещё и не с одним. Отец бы в гробу перевернулся. А хотя какая ему теперь разница?

— Знаешь, принц Джек, — негромко сказал Баки. — Мне кажется, тебе надо посвятить себя лорду Зимнему. Он не только за мороз отвечает, но и за очень сильную жару, между прочим. А его брат Хэнгист — покровитель воинов. Иногда лорда Зимнего можно видеть, он принимает обличье огромного белого волка. 

— А мне? — подал голос Брок. 

— Ты и так Хэнгисту посвящен, — улыбнулся Баки и коснулся железного браслета на запястье Брока. — Он волк черный. И выпить любит. 

— Ничего в этом не понимаю, — ответил Джек, устроив голову на груди у Баки. — Вот с насущными делами закончим, — начал перечислять он, — отца похороним, коронацию проведём, в Храм втроём сходим за благословением на брак, а потом ты мне объяснишь, что и как. 

Баки моргнул, переглянулся с Броком и расхохотался. 

— А меня Брок точно так же замуж звал, как бы между делом, — отсмеявшись, пояснил он. 

— Что-то ты не отказался, — буркнул Брок. — Спать давайте, не день, а черт-те-что. 

— Я не дурак от своего счастья отказываться, — мурлыкнул Баки, облапил Джека и наконец угомонился. 

*** 

В день похорон Сайласа разыгралась жуткая метель. Выл ветер, залеплял лица снегом. С ночи навалило такие сугробы, что процессия с трудом пробиралась по ним к семейному склепу Бенджаминов. 

Баки светился. Ему было хорошо в такую погоду. Он подставлял лицо метели и ловил снежинки ртом. И Джек не мог оторвать от него влюблённого взгляда, совершенно не соответствуя обстановке и мероприятию. 

Стоило вернуться во дворец, Джек, не медля ни секунды, утащил Баки в спальню, усадил его на диван, оседлал его бёдра, притираясь твёрдым членом к его животу, застонал в голос. Сколько бы Джек не пытался распробовать Баки, раздеть его наконец, рассмотреть, потрогать везде, всё время что-то мешало. Он даже, грешным делом, подумал, что сама судьба сопротивляется их близости. Но Джек сдаваться не привык. А потому обхватив Баки за шею, впился ему в губы требовательным поцелуем. 

— Что-то в этом роде я и подозревала. 

Джек вздрогнул и, оторвавшись от сладких губ Баки, обернулся. 

— Мишель, тебя стучаться не учили?

Мишель прошла в комнату, уселась в одно из кресел, расправив юбки свободного платья, не скрывавшего ее живот. 

— Что теперь будет со мной? — спросила она с горечью. — Отец мертв и похоронен. Отец моего ребенка тоже мертв, его тело скинули в канаву, к убийцам и грабителям. Он был невиновен в том, в чем его обвиняли, ты знаешь? Мать со мной не разговаривает и винит меня во всем, что случилось. 

Ребенок толкнулся, и Мишель положила ладонь на живот оберегающим жестом. 

Джек тут же оказался рядом, опустился перед Мишель на колени. 

— Можно? — спросил он и, получив разрешение, приложил ладонь в круглому животу, погладил. — Я позабочусь о вас. Если родится мальчик, то воспитаю как наследника, если девочка, тоже не оставлю ни тебя, ни её, возьму под своё покровительство, найду, если хочешь, тебе мужа. 

— Своих детей, — Мишель посмотрела на Брока, на Баки, — у тебя, я так понимаю, не будет. — Она положила ладонь на затылок брата, легонько растрепала короткие волосы. — Знаешь, Томасина говорила отцу, что у меня черви в животе завелись, даже когда живот уже стало видно. Да и слуги ей почти сразу донесли. Томасина все время давала мне зелья от червей, только я их не пила. А мама… словно и не видела. — Она вздохнула. — Знаешь, Джек, ты не жил здесь постоянно, не видел всего, что творилось во дворце. Прикажи замуровать комнаты Томасины, и соли на порог насыпь. И скажи Стэнли, что я согласна. Давид… на меня как помрачение нашло, понимаешь? Я же знала, что он спит с отцом, с самого начала знала, но меня к нему так тянуло! Я думала, когда я понесу, отец даст разрешение на наш брак. А сейчас вспоминаю и ужасаюсь: какой брак, зачем? Я принцесса крови, и Давид — всего лишь удачливый фермер! Какой от него прок? 

— Умница моя, — Джек снова погладил её по животу, поцеловал узкие ладони, поднялся, грозно глянул на запертую сестрой дверь. 

Он и правда очень многого не знал в собственном доме, иначе давно бы лично придушил ведьму. Джек сразу понял, что это были за зелья и почему Мишель так повернуло на Шепарде, хотя с самого начали и подозревал, что не так все просто в её почти маниакальной зависимости. 

— Баки, ты можешь глянуть комнаты Томасины? Вдруг тебе что пригодится. 

— Боги, когда мы уже просто потрахаемся? — вздохнул Баки. — Гляну. 

— Джек, кто тебе эти люди, я уже поняла, — сказала Мишель. — Но тебе ведь надо будет дать им должности при дворе, понимаешь? 

Погладив Баки по плечу, Джек сел рядом с ним, но так чтобы не прикасаться, потому как от любого касания его вело, мысли путались. 

— Я думал об этом, но решение принимать буду уже после коронации, когда разберусь, что отец тут наворотил. 

— Совет весь трясется, — сообщила Мишель. — Про тебя ходят странные слухи. Говорят, у отца на лице был написан такой предсмертный ужас… Что ты перевешаешь весь Совет. Советник Хансен с момента смерти короля пьет, не просыхая. 

Брок насмешливо фыркнул.

— Его величество король Сайлас не удержался в седле, и на него упал испугавшийся поскользнувшийся конь, вот и все, — сказал он. — Это видели и мы, и вся королевская охрана. Должно быть, боги отомстили ему за смерть невиновного. 

— Так все и было, — подтвердил Баки. 

— Пусть трясутся, им полезно, может, вспомнят, зачем их посадили в обитые бархатом кресла, — хмыкнул Джек, позвонил в колокольчик, вызывая слугу. — Принеси Её высочеству молока и что там есть из мясной выпечки, — велел он. — Да и миловать я действительно никого не буду. То, что я сидел молча, не значит, что не знаю о том, какие дела они за спиной Сайласа проворачивали. Так что головы полетят, правда, в фигуральном смысле. 

Мишель с удовольствием ела пирог с рябчиком и запивала его молоком. 

— Так их, — сказала она. — Старые пердуны. 

Баки и Брок улыбнулись.

— Когда вам рожать, Ваше высочество? — спросил Брок. 

— Говорят, в Йоль, — ответила принцесса и поежилась.

— Джек, найди повитуху, и пусть живет во дворце, чтоб не звать из города, если что, — посоветовал Баки. — И кормилицу пусть найдут, поздоровее. Йольские дети крепкие, но и беречь их надо до весны — солнца-то мало. 

Джек покивал, запоминая всё необходимое. Он был совсем не сведущ в таких делах, незачем было. Но для сестры ему действительно хотелось лучшего, хоть они и не были особо близки. 

Отправив Мишель в сопровождении топтавшихся под дверями фрейлин отдыхать, Джек накрепко задумался. 

— Баки, Брок, вы, может, сами хотите какие должности, чтобы я голову себе не ломал?

— Буду тебя охранять, — сказал Баки. — Личная охрана короля. Отдай под мою руку королевскую гвардию, они у меня по струнке ходить будут.

— Я был военачальником, — напомнил Брок. — Поставь меня главным над армией. Я не подведу. 

— Вот и решили, — согласился Джек, улыбнулся, привалившись к плечу Баки. — Хорошо хоть из-за траура с балами можно не заморачиваться. 

— Но рано или поздно к балам вернуться придется, — сказал Брок. — Это единственная возможность для высокородных невест посмотреть на будущих женихов. 

Джек поморщился. Роза постоянно допекала его выходами в свет, яркими шумными торжествами, где толпы потенциальных невест жались к стенам, томно обмахивались веерами, стреляя глазами в пока ещё не женатого принца, надеясь занять место хотя бы фаворитки и урвать свой собственный кусок от королевской казны. При том все, как одна, были неуклюжи, глупы и либо чересчур самонадеянны, либо зажаты настолько, что прислони к дереву в саду — потеряешь. 

— Мама этой осенью меня женить грозилась, — зачем-то рассказал он. 

— Ну так ты же почти женат. Да и осень прошла, — заметил Баки. — Устроим королевскую свадьбу… хотя нет, траур же.   
— Давайте без всего этого? — Джек неопределенно покрутил ладонью в воздухе. — В тихом семейном кругу. Для праздника ждать придётся долго, пока траур снимут, а я хочу быть полностью вашим, понимаете?  
— Да уж понимаем, что ты с нами толком не трахался с тех пор, как Баки ведьму убил, — тихо пробурчал Брок.   
Джек заалел щеками, но всё равно упрямо вскинул подбородок, облизал взглядом обоих любовников.   
— И это тоже. 

***

На коронацию собрались все первые дворяне королевства. Роза, в трауре и горностаях, со скорбным лицом надела корону на голову сына. Она нарочно надвинула ее поглубже, чтобы причинить боль. Но Джек и бровью не повёл. Он прекрасно знал от прислуги и Стэнли, что вдовствующая королева во всех своих бедах обвиняла собственных детей, как и знал о попытках подкупа стражи у своих дверей, кухарок и прочих, кто хоть как-то мог навредить Джеку и Мишель, но в открытую больше не нападала. 

Джек сидел на троне, оглядывая собравшихся в зале. Он всех их прекрасно знал. Многие считали принца никчёмным прожигателем жизни, потерявшимся в тени отца, но были и такие, кто не спешил списывать его со счетов и не прогадал. 

— Да здравствует король! — грянул зал, заставив Розу поморщиться, как от зубной боли. 

Брок и Баки первыми принесли присягу новому королю. И встали по обе стороны от него — суровые, в черной замше и бархате, плечистые, с холодными взглядами.

Передние ряды знати отпрянули, наседая на задние, наступая друг другу на ноги. Джек внутренне усмехнулся. И про такие слухи он тоже знал. Мол, новый король, когда ещё был желторотым юнцом, не погнушался вызвать двоих демонов из преисподней, поставил их за своей спиной и слушался безукоризненно, что и привело ещё совсем молодого и неженатого принца на трон взамен безвременно почившего при странных, кстати, обстоятельствах отца. Конкурента, как Джек понял — Шепарда, так же уничтожил чужими руками. И вот он — трон. Не прикопаешься. 

Дворяне к трону шли неохотно, больше поглядывая за спину короля и боясь даже подумать что-то лишнее, слишком уж красноречивыми были их лица, а кто-то и вовсе в полголоса читал молитвы и чертил в воздухе охранные знаки. 

Однако кое-кто узнавал Брока в лицо — все же он достаточно долго был военачальником сначала в Гильбоа, а потом в Гефе. Эти охранных знаков не делали. А вот Баки не знал никто. Сам он считал, что ему это только на руку. 

По завершении коронации пира не было — траур. Дворяне принесли присягу и разъехались по своим городским домам, сплетничать и обсуждать возможные при новом короле возвышения и падения. 

***

— Надо что-то делать с королевой, — сказал Брок, когда горничная, плача, донесла ему, что Ее величество приказала ей насыпать в постель Его величества чесоточного порошка. 

— Джек, да отправь ты ее в дальнее поместье. По регламенту, вдовствующей королеве положен трехлетний траур. А там или она смирится, или мы что-нибудь придумаем, — поморщился Баки. — Нет ничего хуже обиженной женщины в доме. Ничего серьезного не сделает, но жизнь испортит основательно. 

— Роза из тех женщин, что везде себе найдут приключений на свою голову, — тяжело вздохнул Джек, поднялся из-за стола, скинул китель. — Привыкла, что всё по её, и остальные должны либо пасть ниц и подчиниться, либо… таких просто не должно быть. А если не может ничего изменить, то вот, будет гадить по мелочи. В деревню её отправлю, самое то для вдовы: и меньше вреда окружающим, и чистый горный воздух. Есть у меня один знакомый вояка, в академии из меня человека делал матюгами и розгами, а сейчас живёт в горном селении, всё меня звал подальше от мирской суеты. Из него она верёвки вить не сможет, а вот он говно из характера выбивать умеет. 

— А протокол и все такое? — спросил Брок. — Вдовствующая королева, ей небось замок положен или хотя бы поместье?

— Будет ей замок, но после того как угомонится, — усмехнулся Джек. — И замок, и полный штат слуг, и содержание. Но моральное здоровье поправить стоит. А то чесоточный порошок… даже боюсь предположить, что дальше будет. 

Так и вышло, что еще до начала весны, по зимним дорогам королева Роза в сопровождении изрядной свиты из фрейлин, приживалок, горничных и лакеев уехала проводить свой вдовий траур далеко на север.


	10. Chapter 10

Мишель родила на исходе Йоля, когда день уже почти повернул на лето. Последние недели она ходила, неся перед собой огромный живот и переваливаясь, как уточка. Нанятая Джеком повитуха неотступно пребывала в покоях принцессы, разминала ей спину и ноги и рассказывала всякие добрые былички и истории. Повитуха же помогла найти кормилицу, потому что знатные дамы сами грудью не кормят. 

Рожала Мишель долго, повитуха даже тревожилась, не близнецы ли у нее. Но родился мальчик, здоровый, крупный, голосистый, с темными волосиками и светлыми глазами. 

Стэнли нагрянул к Джеку, едва Мишель родила.

— Ваше величество, вы же благословите мой брак с вашей сестрой? — спросил он. 

Стэнли не сильно изменил отношение к Джеку после коронации и присяги, но более не допускал никакого панибратства. Приятельские отношения, возможные с принцем, непредставимы с королем. 

— Благословлю, не переживай. Вот Мишель придёт в себя после родов, и сразу смело назначайте дату похода в Храм. Со свадьбой, уж прости, не получится, траур касается и принцессы. 

Джек, сильно переживавший за сестру в последнее время, наконец смог выдохнуть свободно. Выпроводив Стэнли, он налил себе настойки и отсалютовал в пустоту, зная что его услышат и поймут правильно. 

Мальчик, сестра родила мальчика, а значит, вопрос с наследником решён, и не надо думать, ломать голову, откуда брать ребёнка для продолжения рода. Одной проблемой меньше. Хотя уже сейчас Джек начал замечать, что дела в королевстве потихоньку налаживаются. 

Занявшийся армией и обороной Брок разогнал всех прихлебателей Сайласа, заглядывавших ему в рот, слепо подчинявшихся не сведущему в военном деле королю и боявшихся сказать хоть слово против; умудрился обнаружить несколько пограничных фортов, про которые все забыли; наладить с ремесленниками торговлю оружием. Баки же вычистил дворец, вымел поганым веником всех, в ком хоть сколько-то сомневался, заменил людей на своих, организовал охрану королевской семьи так, что у него даже голуби на крыше гадили только по расписанию. 

Джек потирал руки. Его откровенно боялись все хоть сколько-то нечистые на руку дворяне. О заговорах и бунтах никто и помыслить не смел.

Когда ударили морозы середины зимы, от которых воробьи замерзали на лету, Баки сказал:

— Король Джек, сейчас самое время попроситься тебе под руку лорда Зимнего. Он сейчас в самой силе и не откажет тебе. 

— Любовь моя, ты только расскажи, что мне делать нужно, — попросил Джек, обнимая одного из своих уже супругов. 

Поженились они тихо, в дворцовом храме. Старенький жрец выступил свидетелем тройной клятвы и благословил их. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Баки, — это может показаться смешным, но тебе надо вылепить снеговика. Знаю, снег не для них сейчас, но вот надо. Вылепить снеговика, надеть на него корону из рябиновых кистей, глаза сделать из угольков, рот нарисовать своей кровью и сказать, что ты отдаешься под покровительство лорда Зимнего. Если он тебя примет, снеговик улыбнется. Это… жутко это, правда. У него зубы будут ледяные. А потом он уйдет. 

Джек передернул плечами. Согласись он на такой ритуал в детстве — и одними кошмарами точно бы не отделался. 

Ближе к полуночи, когда большинство уже разошлись по своим комнатам, Джек оделся потеплее и вышел в королевский сад. Рябины ему набрал недоумевающий садовник ещё с утра, принёс в большом блюде, поставил на стол и поклонился, хотя по глазам было видно, что очень уж ему интересно, на кой королю эта терпкая горькая ягода. 

Снег рассыпался в руках, трескучий мороз вгрызался в кожу, выбеливал ресницы, брови и кончики волос, выбивающиеся из-под тёплой меховой шапки, но Джек упрямо, закусив губу от усердия, скатывал комок за комком. Изрядно вспотев и почти выбившись из сил, он разогнул спину, оглядел косоватого снеговика и принялся украшать, как велел Баки: рябиновый венок на голову, угольки-глаза и рот. 

Взрезав ладонь тонким стилетом, Джек уверенным движением нарисовал на снежной голове нитку рта и вслух произнёс заветные слова о том, что он, Джек Бенджамин, отдаёт себя под покровительство лорда Зимнего. 

Почти черная в свете полной луны кровавая полоса треснула и разошлась в улыбке, открывая острые прозрачные ледяные зубы. Сверкнули глаза-угольки. Снеговик коснулся рукой-веткой головы Джека, царапнул щеку. А потом встряхнулся, становясь выше и антропоморфнее, тронул корону и зашагал вперед между Джеком и Баки. 

— Не смотри ему вслед, — шепнул Баки. — Пусть идет.

На утоптанном снегу, там, где стоял снеговик, что-то блестело и переливалось. 

Брок наклонился и поднял, протянул Джеку. Это было кольцо, словно бы изо льда, но оно не таяло от тепла рук. Ободок — словно заиндевевшая сталь и камень — ледяной бриллиант. 

— А у меня браслет, — сказал Баки, задирая левый рукав и показывая инеистое переплетение на запястье, такое тонкое, что напоминало рисунок. — Только снять его невозможно. Наденешь подарок от лорда Зимнего, король Джек? 

Стоило кольцу оказаться на пальце, Джек вздрогнул, повёл плечами, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует. По голове, плечам, спине словно прошлись холодные пальцы, ощупывая, проверяя целостность, сжали раз-другой сердце и… обняли, отсекая холод зимней ночи. 

Джек замер. 

— И правда не холодно. 

— Это высокое покровительство, — объяснил Баки, обнимая Джека. — Тебе теперь не будет холодно в морозы и не жарко в самую бешеную жару. Пойдем во дворец. 

 

Во дворце Брок приказал приготовить глинтвейн.

— Я чуть не околел, мороз такой, — поежился он. — Джек, у тебя теперь глаза, как у Баки. Как ледяные осколки. Страшновато. 

— Я тебя пугаю, душа моя? — улыбнулся Джек, поиграл бровями и, притянув Брока к себе, полез холодными руками ему под одежду, огладил бока.

— Да вы оба охренеть какие жуткие, — поежился Брок и обнял его, поцеловал в холодные, с привкусом льда, губы. 

— Дети Хэнгиста идут навстречу своему страху, — рассмеялся Баки и полез лапать их обоих. 

Джек счастливо улыбнулся, притёрся щекой к плечу Баки, обнял посильнее Брока. Думал ли он ещё весной, что его жизнь так резко изменится только из-за того, что он, поддавшись душевному порыву, пойдет на звук барабанов, вместо того чтобы завернуть в оружейную лавку. Застынет в толпе зевак, заворожённый необычным танцем, пульсом отдававшемся во всём теле, впервые почти в открытую заплатит за это великолепное тело, пронзительные глаза, хищную грацию. Впервые окажется под кем-то и не только останется доволен, но и навсегда прикипит душой к совершенно незнакомому человеку, примет его со всем грузом, демонами, с мужем и опалой, сделает всё, чтобы помочь. Влюбится второй раз в этого самого мужа и поймёт, что именно так и правильно, что боги сами приложили длани к их лбам, творя их судьбы. 

Именно сейчас Джек прекрасно видел своё будущее, будущее своей семьи. Он любил, был любим и почитаем, впервые жил без страха, без оглядки на кого-то другого, уверенный — подхватят, не дадут сорваться и будут любить любым. 

The End


End file.
